Un truc qui parle!
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: tout le monde connait la moldu qui débarque dans le monde d'HP... mais si le moldu est un mec, que c'est un français, qu'il s'appelle Nicolas, que deux Black sont impliqué, qu'un loup y est mélangé... et que personne ne s'inquiète de ma santé mental?
1. Chapter 1

_**Et voila, au final je fais un petit prologue, un peu court, pas très intéressant...je crois, mais pourquoi pas. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toute sorte de faute d'orthographe, moi et cela, ça fait trop nombreux pour que l'on puisse s'entendre. **_

**Prologue: **

Dans une maison, entre des grandes montagnes.

« -Nicolas!!!!

- quoi?!

- t'as pas vu mon livre?

- lequel?

- le seigneur des anneaux. Le film que tu n'as jamais vu!!

- Non, pas vu, et puis de toute façons, comment veux-tu retrouver des livres dans ta chambre, hier je n'ai pas pu trouver le tome 3 de Harry Potter.

- tu le relis encore! Mais c'est au moins la 20e fois que tu le fais!! pourquoi tu le relis encore une fois?

- Mais parce qu'il y a Sirius Black!...comme j'aimerais pouvoir aller dans son monde, ce serais magnifique!! rencontrer Sirius, Remus, et puis Severus!!

- ah, mais ta chambre pu!! même un wrag sent meilleur que cela!!

- un quoi?

- un wrag, des sortes de hyène géante, stupide à souhait, féroces et peu sympathique. On les voit dans le film du seigneur des anneaux, le 2, quand les orcs les « apprivoisent ».

-...je vois...mais il y a plus simple pour dire que ma chambre pu, tu peux dire qu'elle sent le fauve, c'est plus simple.

- et puis c'est le bordel! Tu es pire que moi!!

- non je ne suis pas bordélique comme toi, je suis un bordélique organisé.

- tu es un cas désespéré, j'ai honte d'être ta soeur...

- c'est la énième fois que tu le dis, malheureusement,tu es ma soeur jumelle, et tu dois prendre soins de ton pauvre frère, pas très doué, et complètement ailleurs.

- mais reviens sur terre, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, c'est impossible!! ce monde n'existe pas, alors vie dans le notre et arrête d'être aussi distant!!

- mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, tous me semble lointain. »

Ailleurs, dans un maison simple près d'une forêt.

« Paddy!! je vais être papa!!

- je sais, je sais, cela va faire 2 mois que tu me bassine avec les nausées, les sautes d'humeurs de ta femme et les envies farfelues, donc oui je sais.

- mais non!! je vais être doublement Papa!! Lily attend des jumeaux!!! et tu seras le parrain de l'un d'eux!!!

- Comment? Des jumeaux!! Mais faut prévenir Remus!!

- on le préviendra lors de la réunion de l'ordre, dans trois jours.

- Oui oui, dommage que Peter sois occupé ce jour là...je vais être parrain!! je lui apprendrais à être un vrai maraudeur! A faire les quatre cent coups, à être le meilleur sur un balais!!

-...je ne crois pas que Lily en soit heureuse, ni Severus.

- il est passé aujourd'hui?

- Non il passe demain, pour le repas.

- ça fait trois ans que je le sais et pourtant je n'en reviens toujours pas, Severus Snape, est le frère de coeur de Lily, et elle t'a obliger à devenir son ami...

- Bof, au bout d'un moment on s'y habitue, et puis tu sais, il a de la conversation.

- je sais je sais..mais ça me fait un choc, quand je me rends compte qu'il y a peu de temps, eh bien, on ne pouvais pas se voir en peinture...qui l'eût cru? »

**_Petit prologue, je vous l'avez dis, mais on, au moins, on ne commence pas dans le cif du sujet dès le début. Review quand même!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben voila, je repars dans une fic encore une vous allez dire eh ben oui encore! juste pour pouvoir vous énerver, et puis peut être parce que vous aimez bien quand moi je fais des fics..ah non?..bon ben tant pis...enjoy tous de même.**

**Disclaimer, Rien n'est à moi...moui j'ai pas réussit à aller au enchère ya deux jours, donc non les perso ne peuvent pas m'appartenir...quoique si je soudoies un peu les auteurs...bref seul le pauvre gosse psychotique nommé Nicolas est à moi.**

**Je tenterais de poster assez régulièrement...tenterais..donc ne pas taper si il y a du retard.**

**Warning, homophobe s'abstenir... il y aura mention de relation entre homme, entre femme, entre personne tout à fait normal, de la violence et beaucoup de connerie...**

Encore perdu...à croire que je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation...On tente à gauche ou à droite?...de toute façons pour moi les arbres se ressemblent tous!...Promis j'arrêterais de relever les défis de ma soeur, je serais un gentil garçon, j'arrêterais de faire des bêtises, alors s'il vous plaît seigneur indiqué moi la sorti de cette foutu forêt!...

Qui je suis moi?...ah oui je ne me suis pas présenté. Alors je suis Nicolas Surrember, J'ai 17 ans 8 mois et 5 jours, je suis un homo sapiens sapiens de genre masculin. Vivant en france dans les montagne des alpes, un petit patelin nommé Lans en Vercor. Et comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris je me suis perdue dans une forêt du coin...en plein été évidemment sinon ce ne serait pas drôle...

Je ressemble à quoi?Bonne question..il paraît que je ressemble à une fille, ce n'est pas mon avis, le dernier qui m'en à fait le remarque est je crois passé chez le dentiste un peu plus tard...Je suis assez petit pour mon âge, 1m75, j'ai apparemment finit ma croissance, une silhouette qui ne casse pas des brique, et des hanches étroites. J'ai de long cheveux couleur miel, des yeux gris tempête, recouvert par mes paupières au long cils. Un nez assez fin, un peu retroussez, une bouche que certain on qualifier de pulpeuse(jamais compris pourquoi...) et la peau satiné, métissé.

Vous allez rire mais la seule chose que j'adore chez moi c'est mes mains...oui vous avez bien lu, mes mains, j'ai de petites mains, fines et douces. Non ce n'est pas mes bras pas musclé, ni mes longs cheveux secs, ni mes yeux assez banales quand ils varient au couleurs flotte bouillasseuse et pas mes pectoraux inexistant...Mais j'ai du muscles même si on les a jamais vu quand je ne fais pas d'efforts. Enfin, presque...je fais de l'aïkido depuis quatre ans et la seule chose que j'ai retenus de ces cours, outre le fait de réagir à l'instinct, c'est comment faire des bonnes chutes et des roulades, en faisant déprimer mon prof...

Donc reprenons, je suis perdus...je suis schizophrène, et je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation...ah oui non ça on s'en fiche, bon testons à droite...Je vais finir par croire que ma soeur avait raison...je ai autant de sens de l'orientation qu'une petite cuillère(oui comparaisons à la con je sais...) et en plus j'ai faim...j'arrive dans une petite clairière alors que j'avance je trébuche et tombe évidemment...moi et ma chance légendaire. Mais qui est l'abruti qui laisse traîner des bracelet!-vachement beau soit dit en passant- La babiole est faite d'une sorte d'argent, avec plusieurs pendentifs, deux sont en cornes, des petite gravures y sont faites, le troisième entouré par les deux autre, est en faite de l'ambre cerclé de métal finement ciselé, je peux y distinguer une sorte de griffe. Plus je l'observe plus il m'attire, je décide de le glisser à mon poignet fin, comme on dit ce que je trouve je le garde!..ah bon on le dit pas?...boarf tant pis, ce n'est pas une grande perte, et en plus il est juste à ma taille!

je vais attendre dans la clairière que Ben me trouve, Ben c'est mon chien, vachement intelligent en plus, plus que moi...Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et observe le ciel, enfin, les arbres. Je commences à avoir sommeil, sans m'en rendre compte je sombre dans les bras de morphé(c'est un mec ou une fille ce truc?)...

%%%%

peu à peu je reprend contacte avec la réalité, je cligne des yeux et relève la tête. La première chose que je remarque c'est que ma clairière eh ben elle a bien changée..comment dire...je suis..dans une grotte..ouai c'est ça..une grotte, ou un truc qui y ressemble...enfin je crois. Sa pu la mort, l'humidité et le moisit... il fait vachement sombre, et moi je ne suis pas nyctalope, et je ne suis pas équipé d'inflavision ni vision infrarouge...Je me sens différents...je me relève et commence à..ben flûte!, je ne suis plus humain..je ne suis plus de la fière espèce de l'homo sapiens sapiens! Oui je ne crois pas qu'avec quatre pattes, des oreilles, des moustaches, de la fourrure et une queue je puisse encore me référer à un être humain... je fais quelque pas avec mes nouvelles..capacités..j'ai des muscles puissant, et je crois que pour un canidé je suis vachement grand... Mon instinct me dit que je ne suis pas seul, et que ceux là sont encore bien vivant..puis j'entends des cris, des détonations...C'est une bataille ou quoi? Ma voix résonne dans ce qui semble être un couloirs...donc je peux encore parler, magnifique! je vais pouvoir éviter de mourir pour une simple erreur d'un chasseur..ou un truc méchant... Au fur et à mesure que j'avance je me retrouve face à un escalier, oh joie, j'aime pas les escaliers...Lorsque j'atteins le haut de l'escalier c'est pour tomber sur un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais imaginer voire, digne des meilleurs films, avec effets spéciaux et tous et tous,une bataille. Y a même des rayon lumineux qui sort des bâtons des participants...A force de réfléchir, je saute à la conclusions logique et parfaitement rationnel, c'est un rêve, tout est un rêve et je me réveillerais sans trop de problème, moui tous cela n'existe pas, je ne suis pas un loup géant de 1m57 au garrot, je ne suis pas face à une bataille de sorcier digne des meilleurs Harry Potter. Alors que je tente de traverser le champ de bataille, un rayon lumineux d'une certaine couleur...Rose fluo? Me fait faire un rouler boulé qui me projette sur un pauvre gars, mal placé. Une sensations étrange m'envahit, l'impression de chuter, ou de flotter dans le néant..bref un truc vraiment bizzard. L'impression de disparaître d'un lieu, un temps...un monde, pour apparaître ailleurs. Ce que je fais... et l'atterrissage est vraiment pas du luxe, je m'étale contre un sol humide et vraiment vraiment très rocheux...J'ouvre un oeil, pour admirer une autre grotte...moui celle-ci est vraiment différente, elle ne sent pas vraiment l'humidité, la mort est plus tenue, comme lointaine juste des squelettes en décompositions, j'ai d'ailleurs un magnifique spécimen juste devant mes pattes. Je me relève doucement, et je me rend compte que mon action est entravé par...quelqu'un?..oui...une personne qui n'avait rien à faire dans le coin.

-Eh, t'es vivant ou je demande un cercueil?

Le mec grogne un peu, même beaucoup..je crois que c'est de ma faute, lorsque je l'ai percuté tout à l'heure, j'ai du l'amocher un peu. Il se relève un peu, tourne sa tête de chaque coté, lève la main et tâtonne un peu sur les côté. J'en conclu qu'il ne voit rien.

-Ça va?...

-what?...holly shit! The wolf just speaks!*

oh joie un anglais..quelle veine. Bon tentons d'entrer en contact avec l'anglais, espèce étrange bien que peu farouche..enfin normalement..

-who are you?..I'm Nicolas, you were on the battle weren't you?**

-hu...yeah, I was, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black...What are you?

-...I'm..seems to be a wolf...indeed...

Sirius black...Non mais c'est quoi ce délire!, je me fais transformer en loup géant, je me fais shooter par un sort qui me transporte avec Sirius Black, le parrain sorcier de Harry Potter dans des grottes et encore des grottes... Mais d'où je sors ces choses! c'est le rêve le plus bizzard jamais fait!

-you're not from here, and you're not english.**

Non tu crois! on applaudis bien fort Sherlock, qui vient de nous époustoufler avec ses découvertes! je ne savais pas que le célèbre Sirius Black, possédait un cerveau en état de marche, c'est une découverte magnifique.

-Sure I'm french!

-oh je parles un peu français, mais ai un peu de mal à comprendre. What happen to us, how did we get here?***

-Exellente question, well, I woke Up, I was infront of the battle, I wanted to... go somewhere, so I mad my way through the battle, but I was hit by a curse, a damn pink curse which let in its way some green stars,that made me fly... I fell on you, and then, pouf we're here!

-I see...should we go?...but I can't see...

-I can see through the shadow, hold my neck, there.

Le sorcier s'accroche à mon coup et je me relève avec un poids en plus, et commence à marcher au coté d'un Sirius Black peu rassurer, après que je lui ai dit de faire gaffe aux cadavres jonchant le sol.

*quoi?...sainte merde le loup vient de parler!

-je suis...semble que je soit un loup..effectivement

**tu n'est pas d'ici, tu n'est pas anglais

***que nous est-il arrivé, comment sommes nous venu ici?

-excellente question, eh bien, je me suis réveillé, j'étais devant une bataille. Je voulais aller..quelque part. Donc j'ai traverser la bataille, mais j'ai été touché par un sort, un p_ de sort rose qui laisse des trainées d'étoiles vertes, ce qui m'a fait voler... Je suis tomber sur toi, et puis, pouf on est là!

-je vois, on devrais partir...mais je ne vois pas

je peux voir dans le noir, attrape mon cou là.

Voilà j'ai finis..le prologue on va dire... Moui mon anglais est approximatif mais j'ai mis une traduction à la fin et j'en suis très fière...quoi que ça vole pas haut...je me demande si ma cousine ferrais mieux..sûrement... bref Reviews si vous voulez!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aha!! je te vois!!! en faite non mais je sais lecteur que tu es là!! sinon tu ne lirais pas ces quelque lignes. Bref je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 2 de cette histoire, encore un, entre le prologue et celuici en deux jours, je me suis bien amusé..mais bon trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture!!**_

**Chapitre 2: c'est impossible!!- ben non.**

_Le sorcier s'accroche à mon coup et je me relève avec un poids en plus, et commence à marcher au coté d'un Sirius Black peu rassurer, après que je lui ai dit de faire gaffe aux cadavres jonchant le sol._

Cela fait bien deux heure que l'on marche comme cela, je sens que l'on se rapproche de quelque chose, et pas vraiment..inoffensif. Je me rend compte que je suis devenue, beaucoup plus endurant..mais en même temps c'est juste un rêve n'est ce pas? Nous sommes dans un couloir, depuis le début de notre marche, il est long et je sais que de l'autre coté, il n'y a rien, alors que devant, devant nous il y a quelque chose, un mélange de danger, de lumière et une présence rassurante.

-j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la lumière.

Me fait remarqué Sirius, oui nous avons discuté, en deux heure, je me permet de l'appeler par son nom. Je m'arrête et regarde devant moi, oui il y a un léger rayon lumineux, et des voix, des murmures. Un groupe de personnes, se tiennent devant nous. Je recommence à marcher, doucement, m'attendant au moindre bruit indiquant un danger. Heureusement pour moi, un léger sifflement dans l'air et mes précieux reflex me permirent d'éviter à Sirius de finir troué par une flèche, et je suis sur que ces fous ne nous vois pas encore!!!

- qui va là?! Demande une voix grave,rauque d'homme

-Non mais ça va pas!!!! on ne tire pas sur les gens avant de poser une question!!! vous aurez l'air fin avec des morts sur les bars sans pouvoir vous renseigner!!!!faut réfléchir parfois dans la vie!!

je hurle, en colère, encore un anglais, soudain une chose me vient en tête, si il voit qu'un loup peut parler je suis bon pour la table d'autopsie... et c'est pas vraiment mon aspiration de moment. Je m'arrête donc brusquement faisant protester Sirius. Je tournes ma tête vers lui, le fixes gravement. Il à l'air d'avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment chez moi.

-dis Nicolas, tu es un animagus?

-non et c'est bien cela le problème, je suis un loup qui n'est pas sensé parler, même dans un rêve.

- ce n'est pas un rêve, Nicolas, tu ne rêves pas, les sensations son trop réel pour que ce ne soit qu'un vulgaire rêve.

-...Peut être, mais je suis un loup, et pas un animagus, si on se rend compte que je peux parler à ton avis je finirais où?

-...en laboratoire...je vois, ne parle pas je parlerais pour toi si je peux.

- qui est là!! montrez vous!!

Je reprend ma marche doucement, Sirius a pris un visage sérieux, je réfléchis; c'est vrai que tous parait trop réel, les sensation des pierres sous mes coussinets, les odeurs, la main de Sirius dans ma fourrure. Puis la lumière, la lumière m'éblouit un instant, un gémissement m'échappe, alors que des exclamations résonnent un peu partout et que Sirius a retenu sa respiration. Je cligne des yeux, habituant ma vision à la subite luminosité. Lorsque je peux enfin voir normalement, je fais le tour de la grotte, encore une!!

Et je constate que les personnes qui nous font face sont aussi étonné que nous. Trois adolescent, et un homme d'une trentaine d'années bien passées. Les ado semblent avoir 14-15 ans la seule fille à de long cheveux brun, partant dans tous les sens retenus dans une tentative de queue de cheval, l'un de ses camarade a des cheveux roux mi-long, est assez grand, des taches de rousseurs un peu partout sur le visage et des yeux bleues. Le dernier de trio est chétif, des lunettes rondes qui cercle des yeux verts, des cheveux en batailles et sur le front un léger éclaire est tracé.

La révélation me frappe de plein fouet, c'est le trio, le trio d'or, celui dans Harry Potter, alors par déduction la quatrième personne est... Je me tourne d'un bloc vers l'homme, il a de long cheveux noir sale, des haillons, des yeux bleues gris, et est maigre, trop maigre. C'est le jumeaux de Sirius, en plus vieux, et en plus usé par la vie. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que quatre baguettes sont pointé sur nous, mon Sirius semble trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quelque chose. J'estime qu'avec eux je n'ai pas trop de problème au niveau chose étrange.

« - rangez vos cure-dents humains. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal.

...J'aurais du me taire, les enfants me regarde avec les yeux qui sorte de leurs orbites, les bouches pendantes, l'évadé me fixe, le visage interdit. Puis le rouquin secoue la tête, je sens à mes côtés que Sirius reprend ses esprits, il comprend enfin que quelque chose cloche définitivement.

« - Le- le loup vient de parler!!

- voyons Ron c'est impossible!!

j'avais raison c'est le trio d'or, les choses sont compliqués...eh ben, on est pas sortit de l'auberge.

- je dirais si puisque je suis entrain de te parler jeune fille... La dite jeune fille referme la bouche dans un claquement sec, comme si je l'avais giflé, et me regarde comme on regarde une étrangeté de la nature. « Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes, et en quelle années sommes nous....

-...euh..Je suis Harry Potter, Voici Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Sirius Black...et-

- voyons c'est impossible je suis-

- tais toi vieux sénile!! ne viens pas tout embrouiller dès le début!!

- je ne suis pas vieux, je suis sûrement plus jeune que toi!! j'ai que 21 ans, alors que tu dois en avoir déjà les 60 balais bien comptés!

-c'est bien ce que je dis, tu es un vieux, je n'ai que 17 ans en humain. Mais là n'est pas la question, qu'elle est l'année?

- on est en 1995, qui êtes-vous?

- je suis Nicolas, et voici le Sirius Black de 21 ans...

- Comment?!

- dis Nico, ce Harry, c'est l'un des fils de prongsy?

- c'est le seul, et si j'ai bien compris de ce que tu m'as dit, eh bien on vient d'un univers alternatif...

- Comment peux-tu affirmer ça?

- Tu m'as dit, que là d'où tu viens, eh ben James Potter allais avoir deux fils, des jumeaux, dont tu allais être l'un des parrains, que le deuxième serais Remus. Or je peux t'assurer qu'ici ce n'est pas du tous la même chose, Harry, as-tu un frère?

-...euh non.

- je vois...M. Black, vous êtes recherché je me trompe?

- pas du tous...comment savez vous cela?

- Je vous le dirais un jour, Sirius, dès que l'on sortiras de cette grotte, tu t'appelleras Sebastian Aran, tu as 21 ans, tu viens de France, je suis ton familié, Change la couleur de tes cheveux, et tes vêtements, ils sont dépassé , j'ai faillis oublier, ici, les mangemorts, sont soit tous en état d'arrestation, soit en liberté suite à des pots de vins, et Voldemort(frissonnement de 4 personnes) n'est pas en vie, il a disparu, et tu ne t'approche pas de Severus à moins de vingt mètres, tu ne le connais que de réputation dès maintenant, car il est le plus jeune maître des potions, inventeur de la potions tue-loup. C'est clair?

-...ça fait beaucoup, je vais essayer de retenir...mais si je commence à faire quelque chose de mal, tu me frappes.

- bien, viens par là Sebastian, laisses leur de l'intimité, si tu connaît ce mot. Les enfants, pourriez-vous nous emmener voir Dumbledore, après vos retrouvailles avec .

- oui

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

Nous nous éloignons on m'avais pas encore fais le coup du , je trébuche et m'écroule sur le sol, près de la sortie, je ferme les yeux, et une douleur sourde au niveau du museau, confirme mon idée. Ce n'est pas un rêve. J'observe distraitement Sirius qui transforme ses long cheveux noir en cheveux couleurs sable, et je me dit, que s'il voulais bien laisser ses cheveux en catogan, avec deux ou trois mèche devant, il ferrait tomber les filles comme des mouches.

Je me retrouve avec deux Sirius sur les bras, c'est trop compliqué, je décide arbitrairement que le plus vieux des deux s'appellera Black et le plus jeune Sirius, ou Paddy. Paddy me pose une question perdue dans mes réflexions je n'ai pas compris, alors je lui lance un regard d'interrogations, en me concentrant pour faire marcher mon traducteur automatique.

- Je disais, tu crois que je pourrais voir le James d'ici?

- Non, ici c'est différent de là d'où tu viens, de ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Harry Potter est orphelin depuis le 31 octobre 1981, James et Lily Potter sont mort dans ce monde en le protégeant de Voldemort, ce dernier après avoir tué les parents a voulu tuer le fils; mais l'avada lui est revenu dans la figure, le réduisant en un simple esprit, condamné a posséder des animaux ou des esprit faibles pour cela, Harry est devenue célèbre à un ans,survivant a un avada kedavra lui laissant une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair, il a grandi chez les Dursley, la soeur de Lily, et a appris à onze ans seulement qu'il était un sorcier. Remus est toujours en vie, mais ne le considère pas comme ton Remus, il est différents, tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde, Harry n'est pas ton filleul, Severus n'est pas le Severus que tu connais. Ici il voue une haine presque viscérale au Maraudeurs et à Harry.

-...Je vois, mais la façons dont tu parle me fait presque croire que tu ne viens ni de ce monde ni du miens, et pourtant tu en connais autant que moi si ce n'est plus...

- tu as raison, je ne viens pas de ce monde, ni du tiens, je suis un français, un pauvre gars de 17 ans et demi.

Je me tais, je ne dois pas raconter le livre, rien ne dois être changé, si ce n'est pas un rêve et que ce monde est comme dans les livres, je ne peux pas raconter, ce n'est pas sain, cela pourrais détruire ce monde ou je ne sais quoi d'autre chose apocalyptique.

- tu dis n'avoir que 17 ans, mais lorsque tu parles on dirais presque que tu as vu beaucoup de chose, que tu n'as pas pris le temps de t'amuser étant enfant...à t'écouter parler, je t'aurais donné 40 ans.

- la dernière fois tu as dit 60 balais, tu reviens donc sur ton jugement?

- un Black ne revient Jamais sur sa parole!!

- ben voyons.

- mais c'est vrai!!!

je continu de l'embêter encore un peu, puis je m'affale de tous mon long devant l'entrée, face à la grotte et commence à somnoler, Sirius me regarde légèrement étonné, mais je n'en ai cure.

Vers 15h30 les enfants reviennent vers nous, je me lève m'étire et baille allègrement, présentant mes large mâchoires. Les enfants discute du tournois des trois sorciers, Sirius pose des questions pour en savoir plus sur ce tournois, je les regarde, marchant au côté de Sirius et Black est du côté des enfants. Black nous laisse à la cabane, les enfants lui font une dernière caresse, puis nous pressent pour traverser Près au lard. Nous prenons le sentier menant au grille du château en sens inverse, arrivé devant je m'arrête trente seconde, lance un regard derrière moi, puis dit à Sirius:

- Tu devras demander à discuter dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sans autre professeur, outre peut être McGonagal et Severus, les tableau ne devront pas dévoiler ce qu'ils s'y dérouleras, compris? Si je grogne contre une personne, tu lui demande de se reculer ou de s'éloigner.

- bien, allons y.

Nous montons les marche menant au grand hall, un délicieux fumet de nourriture s'échappe de la porte de la grande salle, les enfant entrent et vont se mettre à leur place, je fais signe à Sirius de s'avancer, mais il hésite. Comprenant qu'il ne veut pas vraiment se faire remarquer, et que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je me place derrière lui et le pousse brusquement, lui faisant faire plusieurs pas précipité dans la grande salle s'il ne veut pas tomber.

Malheureusement pour lui, une dalle traîtresse dépassait et son pied buta dedans, le faisant chuter définitivement,je m'avance à sa suite, et le voyant étaler au sol, un bruit étrange s'échappe de ma gueule, une chose ressemblant à un rire. Le silence se fait dans la grande salle, tous sont tourner vers nous, le directeur à sa place regarde Sirius, les autre professeurs me regarde comme si j'allais sauter sur les élèves. Une bordée jurons est crachée par Sirius alors que je m'approche, je ne suis qu'à quelque pas de lui que brusquement il attrape ma fourrure, et relève la tête.

-Niky...Je te hais!!

Je lui fais mon plus beau regard de chaton perdu, et penche la tête sur le côté, gémissant doucement.

- je te hais encore plus quand tu fais ça, je ne peux plus t'en vouloir...bon en attendant aide moi à me lever, je ne veux pas servir de carpette pendant 107 ans.

Sans attendre, je passe ma tête sous son bras et l'aide à se remettre debout, puis le dirige vers Dumbledore, et en lui donnant plusieurs coup de museaux dans le dos, le force à parler. Et je jette un regard à droite puis à gauche, mon regard survole la table des professeur, ou plusieurs se sont relâché,je secoue la tête de désapprobation, et je suis persuadé que Rogue la remarqué. Je repère les trois gamins sur la table des rouges et or, ils nous regardent comme la plus part des élèves. Puis je dirige mon attention sur Dumbledore et Sirius.

- Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?

- eh bien, J'aimerais pouvoir vous parler en privé, si possible.

- vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que ma sous directrice vienne avec nous?

Sirius me jette un regard, je hoche la tête pour montrer mon accord, puis nous suivons Dumbledore, suivit de McGonagal dans les couloirs et dédale du château, Sirius na pas l'air perdu, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas. Nous arrivons enfin devant la fameuse Gargouille du Directeur, un sucacide plus tard nous sommes tous dans le bureau, rempli d'objet hétéroclite, d'un phénix, d'une épée, une armoire contenant une pensine, de plusieurs étagère et enfin d'un choixpeau. Dumbledore indique à Sirius un siège alors qu'il prend place derrière son bureau, suivit de Minerva qui elle s'assoie sur une chaise en retrait.

- Bien que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur?

- Sebastian Aran, et voici Nicolas, en réalité monsieur, nous sommes dans une situation délicate.

Délicate? Délicate qu'il dit?! C'est un euphémisme!! On est dans une autre dimension et lui il dit que c'est une situation délicate, c'est un vrai bordel!! Dumbledore me regarde de son regard perçant, le truc qui vous fait sentir très très mal.

- Mais ce loup...ce n'est pas qu'un simple loup? Sa taille n'est pas habituel, et son regard est plus intelligent. Dit-il en se redressant légèrement, je crois que c'est à moi.

-C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson.

Réaction mitigé, Sirius vient de se détendre d'un coup, papy Dumby se penche plus en avant pour me regarder un peu plus et McGonagal a fait un bond de carpe pour ensuite étouffer un cri.

- Votre loup parle.

- le loup vient de parler!

- il parle.

- Et je suis encore là! Donc pour reprendre là où c'est arrêter mon ami, La situation est plus que délicate, légèrement compliqué sois dit en passant. J'ai l'attention de tous? Bien. Alors, pour faire simple nous sommes des voyageurs de dimensions, le vrai nom de mon amie est Sirius Black il a 21 ans et n'a rien à voir avec le condamné injustement depuis près de 13 ans, qui s'est évadé il y a un ans.

- Mais voyons c'est impossible, il ne peut pas être Black et vous n'avez pas pu voyager entre les dimensions.

- Impossible est un mot inexistant dans mon vocabulaire, surtout dans ce monde en faite. Je suis moi-même un voyageur, Nicolas Surrember, 17 ans, français pour vous servir. Non je ne suis pas un animagus lorsque l'on sait que la magie n'existe pas dans mon monde, plus exactement je suis un Moldu. Donc nous venons d'un univers alternatif, nous sommes venus vous voir pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, nous voulons éviter tous problème avec l'administration, deuxièmement je sais que vous êtes considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de votre temps, j'avais l'espoir que vous pourriez nous renvoyer chez nous. Troisièmement, nous demandons la protection du château, les années à venir seront sombre. Et quatrièmement, je ne veux pas finir sur une table d'autopsie merci bien.

J'avais dit tous cela d'un ton assez détaché, et je m'était tranquillement allongé sur le tapis, alors que Fumseck chantonnait de ci de là. McGonagal semblait choquée, proche de l'évanouissement, Dumbledore semblait légèrement ennuyé, Sirius vient d'apprendre plusieurs chose, qu'il n'aurait jamais du savoir, d'une que je suis moldu, donc normalement complètement choqué par ce que je vois, ce qui n'est pas le cas, et deusio que j'en sais énormément sur ce monde, et le monde magique, enfin plus qu'un Moldu français. Je lèche mes pattes, et entame un semblant de toilette avant de lâcher une dernière phrase.

- bien sur vous pouvez nous aider a rentrer chez nous et à ce que je retrouve mon apparence originelle.

-...eh bien nous pourrions vous aider mais le problème qui se pose c'est comment vous faire rester ici.

- eh bien, vous avez besoin de Monsieur Aran ici présent pour sécuriser un peu plus la troisième tache du tournois des trois sorciers, dans lequel participe le jeune Harry Potter, je ne suis que son familier, spécial je vous l'accorde, je suis une espèce très rare et oublié de loup, le loup Flavian, suite a de longue exposition avec des sorciers, nous pouvons parler...Cela vous va-t-il?

- je n'ai rien à y redire, mais pourrais-je mettre au courant certain professeur de votre véritable état?

-J'ai bien peur que Alastor Maugrey ne soit pas compris dans ce cercle limité... Severus Snape le pourras, pour aider dans nos recherche bien sur, Filius Flitwik également, mais je crains que les autres ne puissent en savoir quelque chose.

- je vois...Minerva pouvez vous aller les chercher?

- bien Albus.

Elle sortit de la pièce nous laissant seul, Albus semblait perdu dans ses pensées, je finissais ma toilette, et Sirius commençait à devenir vraiment nerveux. Ma toilette finit, je me postait à ses pieds, la tête sur ses genoux, mon museaux frottant contre sa main.

- ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, on va s'en sortir, et tu pourras revoir tes filleuls.

- oui mais Severus...

- ne te connaît pas et toi non plus, tu apprendras à le connaître à nouveau, et je serais là, je t'aiderais.

Sa large mains avait bougé et venait me gratter derrière les deux oreilles, sans en avoir conscience je commençait à ronronner, Ronronner! Moi! Mon dieu quelle humiliation!! mais en même temps, c'est tellement bon!! un bruit de porte s'ouvrant me fait relever la tête et arrêter mes ronronnement.

- je me demande si tu ronronnes autant en étant humain?...

- eh oh!! faut pas pousser non plus!!

-que?....c'est le loup qui vient de parler?

-non bien sur que non c'est le tapis. Vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre. Et cette fois ci j'en ai marre de raconter alors vous vous débrouillez.

- Nicolas, sois poli avec les professeurs s'il te plaît!

- tu te plaignais que je ne faisais pas mes 17 ans faut savoir à la fin!! et puis c'est pas mes professeur donc na!

- stupide animal.

- je ne vous permet pas monsieur Snape, je ne suis pas d'humeur en plus il se fait tard! Écoutez donc M. le Directeur, que je puisse finir de somnoler, avant qu'on nous donne un appartement ou au moins une chambre.

Je leur dit en laissant ma tête retomber sur les genoux de Sirius et de fermer les yeux d'aise, alors que Dumbledore explique la situation au deux nouveau arrivant. Vingt minute plus tard et une gueulante de la par de Severus, Sirius et moi nous nous dirigeons vers les appartements commun que l'on nous a attribué. Arrivé à l'intérieur, pas d'inspection ni rien je trouve un endroit avec plusieurs cousin plats prévue pour moi et je m'affale dedans avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil. __

_**Et voila!! qu'en pensez vous?!! dois-je continuer sur ma lancée? Ou bien je mais cette chose au oubliettes?**_

_**En attendant Review!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**et voila encore un chapitre joyeusement délirant pour vous!!! peut être que je deviendrais sérieuse..un jour..mais franchement je tiens trop à mes conneries pour les jeter sans plus de cérémonie.**

** donc j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon petit jouet, mon chapitre tous beau tous neuf qui vient de naître, celui là même que personne n'a réclamé...je suis déçue  
**

**Chapitre 3****: des crabes?!- il semblerait.**

Quelque chose me réveille, j'ouvre un oeil puis deux, et me dis que là, Léa va souffrir elle a osé, me mettre sur des coussins dans une pièce inconnue!! Je me lève rapidement, et alors que je m'affales sur un tapis, tous me revient dans la tête comme un mur mal construit.

Ouh que je hais ces retours à l'envoyeur. J'avais rien demandé moi, à la base, je vivais une vie pénarde dans les montagnes avec ma soeur Léa...et Pouf! Je suis un loup de 1m 57 de haut et je suis dans le monde de Harry Potter, avec un Sirius Black qui ne vient pas de se monde....

J'aime ma vie...Non vraiment!

Je décide que je ne vais pas passer ma vie sur le tapis de la salle, et me relève pour observer cette salle que je n'ai pas vu en arrivant. Déjà je remarque que je ne suis pas dans une chambre, mais plus dans un salon, il y a une grande cheminé qui est près des cousins me servant de couche, un large tapis d'une couleur chaude, mais douce, un sofa deux place en cuir beige, deux fauteuils et un pouf de la même matière. Sur l'un des murs se trouvait deux étagère et trois tableaux, vivant évidemment.

En train de se foutre de ma gueule...Je sens que ma journée va être longue.

Trois portes se font faces, l'une doit mener hors des appartement, une autre sûrement dans la chambre de Sirius ah non Sebastian, et une autre dans une salle de bain...Je remarque une horloge sur la cheminé, il est déjà 7h30...Je suis machiavélique.

Je me dirige vers la supposé chambre de Sir-Sebastian, Bingo!! Le lit est défait et dedans traîne un homme, étendue de tous sont long sur le ventre, un bras sortant de sous les couvertures. Je suis machiavélique je vous l'avais dit non? Eh bien je vais vous le prouver. Sans attendre plus que cela je m'approche à pas de loup de la forme endormis, et saute brusquement sur le dos de ce dernier.

"-ooof!!

- Debout!!!!

- que quoi?!! quépassa?

- c'est moi Nico....

- urf descends de là!

- pas envie, et puis je m'ennuie tous seul dans le salon! Les elfes ne me prennent pas pour quelqu'un à part entier, mais comme un vulgaire animal!! je suis vexé!

- ben soit vexé ailleurs tu m'étouffes!

- mais je suis bien là...eh puis je crois qu'on doit bientôt aller manger...

-je vois, Wingardium Leviosa.

- que...eh!! fait moi redescendre immédiatement!!!! laisses moi je t'ai dit!!...Woah!!"

« shtunk » fut le seul bruit autre que le rire de Si-Sebastian dans la chambre, moi je suis où...ben là étendue sur le sol, il vient de me jeter hors de sont lit comme un malpropre. Je suis choqué! Je n'ai pas le temps de crier, que Sebastian sort de la chambre vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un boxer...il est bien foutu en faite...

Quoi?! J'ai pas pensé ça!! rassuré moi!! j'ai pas osé pensé un truc comme ça?!!...on va sortir et essayer d'oublier mes pensé étrange...

J'attends dans le salon, devant la porte de sortie, que sa majesté veuille bien sortir de la salle de bain. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, genre très très mauvais, paris combien que j'aurais un manque de chance flagrant. Sebastian apparaît enfin, et sans l'attendre je me précipite dehors, suivit de loin par lui, qui doit courir pour ne pas me perdre, je bifurque à droite, une odeur de nourriture atteint mes narines, je ferme les yeux et suit le fumet.

Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux c'est pour me rendre compte que je fonce tous droit dans la grande salle et que j'ai pris trop de vitesse, j'entends derrière moi les cris de Si-Sebastian, je vois devant moi, les trois marche menant à la table des professeurs, où ils sont tous réunit, Dumby est déjà debout pour faire son annonce.

Je tente un arrêt contrôlé...échec critique, mes pattes avant se prennent dans une dalle et je m'écroule en roulé boulé devant les pieds de Dumbledore. Une flopée de jurons en français sort de ma bouche alors que Siri me rejoint à moitié mort de rire à moitié crachant ses poumons.

"- je hais ce château!!!! ouche...

- voyons Nicolas, ya 2 heure tu mourais d'envie de le visiter, et tu me racontais à quelle point tu aimais ces pierres.

- Seb....s'il te plaît ne la ramène pas ou tu te retrouve la tête encastré dans la table!"

..je me rend compte enfin du silence choqué qui règne dans la salle...je me tournes vers Dumbledore, qui a les yeux plus pétillant que d'habitude.

"- si je vous connaissait plus je jurerais que vous vous êtes laissé poussé la barbe uniquement pour planquer vos sourire en coin.

- Mais non voyons! Pourquoi dites vous cela?

- j'en conclu par les faces de gobe mouche que nous sommes arrivés en avance et que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de les prévenir....

- tous juste.

- eh bien alors qu'attendez vous j'ai faim moi!

- Nicolas!!

- ben quoi je suis jeune et en pleine croissance!!!

-tu es un cas désespérant.

- c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!!"

Sur ces bonnes parole, je me terres sous la table des professeurs. Dumbledore fait son petit speech et moi j'attends que Sebastian prenne sa place. Mais une voix hautaine et criarde, qui m'horripile, me stop et me fait sortir de sous cette table. Un garçon blond, un uniforme de Serpentard avec un air supérieur continu de parler.

"-.. lorsque je préviendrais mon père, il ne laissera pas une minute de plus cet animal féroce, cette monstruosité! C'est inadmissible!! un tel monstre ne peut rester ici avec des élèves qu'il pourrait blesser, ou pire tuer!

- écoutes petit homme. Je comprend ta peur, tu n'aimes pas les animaux, tu aimes pourrir la vie des autres, mais renseignes toi d'abord sur les familiers. Je suis peut être un monstre, mais je ne me permettrais pas que l'on fasse du mal à des enfants, de plus, je ne mange pas d'humain, vous avez vraiment trop de couche, c'est pas sain pour ma santé."

De nouveau un grand silence, je crois que j'ai choqué les élèves...oui je sais j'ai insinué que s'ils étaient nue, je pourrais bien les bouffer mais non merci!!! finalement c'est le rire de Sirius qui semble réveiller les autres. Je m'approche de lui qui est installé à sa place en bout de table, pas très loin de Hagrid.

"- au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine donne moi du bacon!!j'ai faim!"

...pas de réponse temps pis. Je décide de moi même que je peux me servir sans lui, alors qu'il est plié en deux sur sa chaise je donne un brusque coup dans les pieds de celle-ci, elle tombe avec son chargement. Je place mes pattes sur la table et me hisse, il y a un bol, vide, du bacon et des oeufs.

"-Hagrid c'est cela? Pourriez vous me servir de thé et me mettre deux oeuf et trois tranche de bacon sur une assiette?

-euh! Oui bien sur!

- merci bien.

-eh!! Nico!! tu m'a piqué ma place!!!

- mais non tu es très bien sur le sol, j'étais sur que c'était ta place légitime!

- Nico je te hais! Pour la peine!

- eh non!! ma tranche de bacon!!! sale...petit bonhomme!!!!

- petit bonhomme?! D'où tu sors cette insulte?! Tu en avais des bien plus imaginatif pourtant...

- il y a des jeunes oreilles, je ne m'amuse pas à pervertir de pauvre gosse, qui sont spectateur de ce spectacle affligeant.

-quel spectacle affligeant? Je ne vois rien d'affligeant!

-C'est de te voir te battre avec ton familier, en mangeant avec les doigts qui est affligeant! Ta mère ne ta donc rien appris?!

- ben elle avais bien essayer, mais être la honte de se famille n'aide pas...

-elle est pas déjà crevée cette vieille peau? depuis le temps que tu la fais suer, j'en été persuadé. Sinon Hagrid que faites vous dans cette école?

-je..euh je garde les clefs de poudlard et je suis professeur de soins aux créatures magiques...

- Vraiment?!! pourrais-je venir voir vos cours, cela fait tellement de temps que je veux voir d'autre animaux que ceux moldus et français!! j'ai peu eu de chance pour voir des animaux du monde magique, mon compagnon préférant rester le plus possible hors du monde magique, à causes des malédiction de sa mère vous savez. Cette vieille Harpie a tellement honte de son fils qu'elle en était presque à lui lancer des sorts de magie noir, tous cela parce que son fils avait eu le malheur de se faire des amis, et d'apprécier la technologie moldu...franchement ces sang-pur sont des plus désespérant...Dis Seb'!! je peux voir comment ça marche une école de sorcier?!!!

-de quoi?

- genre les cours. Ce serait franchement trop intéressant de voir comment vous élevez vos petits!!!

- ben je suppose que tu pourrais...mais demandes au professeur d'abord.

- Marci!!"

Sans attendre je descends de la table. Et m'approches de Dumbledore. Ce dernier est occupé avec une tarte au citrons, ne me demandez pas comment il peut encore en manger, après tous les bonbons et thé qu'il se farci au même goût...Beurk! Bref monsieur bonbon-citron me remarque, et me jette un regard...pétillant.

"- puis-je vous aider?

- je crois...enfin sûrement plus qu'hier. Le voilà qui prend un air vachement triste, un peu comme Kyoraku, quand Nanao lui dit "Non". en fin je voulais savoir, est-ce que je peux assister aux cours de cette école? Que je lui fait avec mes meilleurs yeux de chat potté.

-...bien sur!!"

aha!!! on ne résiste jamais longtemps à ma meilleur arme!! je suis le meilleur!!...cela fait très gamin... Mais c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, je peux m'amuser, jouer les jeunes, sans craindre trop de représailles...Bien alors...passons la journée avec...Trouver!! Luna!!!!Mon amie!! Viens faire un câlin à tonton!!! comment que j'ai pu la reconnaître dans cette foule de gamin, eh bien c'est simple la seule fille qui assemble les boucles d'oreilles en navet et le collier de bouchon.

"- bonjour jeune fille.

- tagazoc à toi."

tiens..ils connaissaient Naheulbeuk dans ce temps...pas que ce soit la préhistoire mais quand même c'est pas 2010.

"-euh ouai... je suis Nicolas et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que j'allais venir en cours avec toi!! navré vraiment mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, je suis un vilain grand méchant loup.

- tu es étrange..pourquoi venir avec moi je ne suis pas la plus recommandable...

- mais parce que tu es la moins sensé du groupe!! je n'aime pas les gens trop terre-à-terre , je commence à m'habituer au truc qui ne devrais pas être possible.

- tu n'es pas d'ici.

- effectivement je suis français, je dois avoir un accent... et je ne suis pas très..doué pour les langues normalement.

-..."

ben quoi?...ah non elle nous fait un délire « Luna » avec un air rêveur, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Enfin j'espère. Mon Dieu elle a un voisin qui fait du Shakespeare en...Pire!! Jésus Marie Joseph, j'ai envie de me pendre!! Donnez moi un rat crevé que je puisse finir ma vie tranquillement!

Parce que l'on sait que son étoile vous a abandonné il y a un bout de temps, parce que l'on devient blasé de ce qui peut vous arriver, vous ne vous étonnez même plus de vous être transformé en crabe.

Je m'explique.

Vous avez toujours la même personne, qui était dans un corps de Loup. Severus Snape a voulu aider, mais comme on le sait les potions il faut plusieurs essais donc aujourd'hui quand on m'a appelé pour venir dans les cachots, je m'attendais à peu près à ce qu'une merde grosse comme la terre me tombe dessus. Mais bon je ne m'attendait pas a un truc de ce genre, donc j'exprime ma surprise en clignant des yeux, et en pinçant Snape accessoirement.

"- un...Crabe?

- apparemment oui, tu serais gentil de faire en sorte que je ne passe pas ma vie dans cet état..plus que dégradant pour ma personne. Et si je pouvais devenir humain par la même occasion ça m'arrangerais...Bien que j'ai des doutes. Mais bon le loup est déjà une bonne étape...

-...Je...! Lâche mon doigt tu me fais mal!!

- je sais c'est le but...

- Severus tu viens de te faire maîtriser par un crabe...

- toi Black la ferme!"

Oui ils commencent à s'entendre, bien que je les soupçonne d'avoir passé plus d'une soirée accroché à une bouteille pour les y aider. Donc j'en conclu que le Black est affectueux.

"- qu'est ce qu'il a le crabe a nous regarder comme cela?

- le crabe te dit d'aller te faire foutre...Severus, t'as pas un antidote universelle?

- euh...oui... laisses moi chercher.

- fait, fait pendant que je règle le compte à ce manant! On ne bafoue pas l'honneur d'un crabe, surtout si il était un loup juste avant!!

- Aïeuh!!! Mais ça va pas?!! on ne pince pas le nez des honnêtes gens!

- le jour où tu seras honnête il tomberas des père Noël au Sahara!!

-....Beuh...le combientième essais cette semaine?

- 4e, après la mouette, la pieuvre, le papillon, j'ai droit au crabe!

- tiens et arrête de raconter des bêtises Nic'"

j'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature, de débiter des conneries à la seconde, je ne supporte pas les moments dramatique et tristes... tiens une fiole de potions..ya marqué Tue-loup dessus...ah oui dans une semaines c'est la pleine lune!! il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Lup'.

Bon en attendant je remercie les deux abruti qui me servent d'amis..enfin je crois, et je m'enfuie, je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette endroit de torture. Sans m'en rendre compte j'arrive en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque je me rend compte que je ne suis pas seul.

C'est pas prudent, qui sait ce que peut vouloir faire un adolescent stupide et plein d'hormone? En tous cas moi j'ai assez donné pour ce genre de cas. Je laisse ma place à la grenouille dans son bocal. Et temps pis pour les réclamations, il faut s'adresser au guichet numéros 17-a avec le formulaire bleu 37, qui s'obtient grâce à la fiche C-15 au guichet Jaune.

euh..oups je me suis perdue dans le méandre de ma connerie.

Je reprend donc.

Je suis sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, et je en suis pas seul, étant d'une grande bonté d'âme je me dirige vers la personne, un jour mon âme me perdras. Oh ben!! si je m'attendais à _ça_!....Ben oui c'est vachement rare de voir un Neville Londubat affublé d'oreilles de...Chat et d'une queue...apparemment tout aussi fonctionnelle que les miennes. Il a pas l'air dans son assiette..le pauvre.

"- eh bien bonhomme? Oh le jolie saut de carpe qu'il nous fait là! Faut faire attention voyons c'est mauvais pour la santé de rester stréssé toute la journée.

- que-que faite vous là?

- qui moi? Eh bien j'ai servit de cobaye à ton professeur de Potions il y a à peu près 20 minutes, donc pour me remettre de mes émotions de ex-crabe et bien je suis venue ici..Mais toi que fait tu ici?

-je...un groupe de serpentard m'est tombé dessus, je n'ai pas pu me défendre, et maintenant je suis comme ça...c'est affreux!

- moi je trouve ça mignon, si ça avait été moi, j'en aurais profité pour me faire un max de fille!

- mais pour vous c'est normal vous êtes un loup, c'est naturel!

-...ben techniquement...pas vraiment.

-comment?

- je vais te dire un secret.

-mais je ne suis pas la meilleur personne pour cela, pourquoi moi?

- parce que tu es Neville Londubat, que j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour quelqu'un qui a vécue avec ta grand mère sans avoir pété un câble. Non vraiment je t'estime pour avoir survécue aussi longtemps avec elle. Et puis tu es un Griffondor, dis-je comme si cela expliquait tous.

-je...je ne devrais pas être à Griffondor, je n'y ai pas ma place...je-

- stop!! tu as très bien ta place à Griffondor, et ne dit pas le contraire, tu as tenue tête à des serpentards plus nombreux que toi, tu résistes à ta grand mère, tu viens quand même en cours de Potions mal grès l'atrocité de ce professeur, tu es un Griffondor pur souche avec sa fierté mal placé. Tu as tout un potentiel, c'est juste qu'il te faut un coup de main pour le découvrir, ce seras peut-être la guerre dans un future proche, mais je préfère que tu l'exploite avant que tous cela commence, alors je t'aiderais.

-Je...Je...

- aha!! voilà maintenant tu arrêtes de protester, et tu vas te battre pour réussir tes potions avoir confiance en toi et tous ce qu'il faut.

- euh je...D'accord..mais vôtre secret c'est vraiment pas prudent...de me le dire..

- à la bonne heure...mais mon secret, si je te le dis pas il y a des chance pour que tu ne comprennes pas certaine chose que je dis....

-euh...okay.

-....Comment dire cela sans que tu fasse une crise cardiaque...eh bien..Sebastian et moi venons d'un autre monde, enfin lui viens d'un monde similaire au vôtre, sauf pour certaine chose...dans le sien tu aurais pu être le survivant, ou un autre garçon complètement différent...je viens pour ma par d'un autre monde où la magie n'existe pas, seul les moldus existent, mais j'ai fait un voyage dimensionnelle, et je suis arrivé dans le monde de Sebastian en tant que Loup alors que j'étais un humain parfaitement normal il y a peu. Bref, je suis arrivé durant une bataille contre des mangemorts...on devait être en 1980...et lors de la bataille j'ai été touché par un sort, et je me suis fait transporté ici, avec Sebastian...

- tu...tu es un humain?....Un moldu!!!! mais ça ne se voit pas!!!

- les apparences sont parfois trompeuse...même souvent, les plus méchants ne sont pas les plus chieur que tu connaisse, plutôt l'inverse...

-comment cela?

- si je te dis que Sirius Black est innocent..tu me crois?

-je-j'aurais du mal!

- et pourtant, vois-tu, Sirius Black n'est pas celui qui a causé la mort des Potter, non il n'était pas le gardien du secret, c'était Peter Pettygrow. Mais cette histoire est trop compliqué je t'en parlerais un autre jour, pour le moment...il va falloir te retirer tes appendices...pas qu'ils soit moche mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'appeler chaton à tous bout de champ.

-euh ouai..."

je me lève, m'étonnant de m'être allongé pour mieux discuter, parfois j'ai l'impression que mon corps et moi ça fait deux...vraiment étrange. Je me lève donc et m'avance vers la sortie suivit d'un Neville beaucoup moins déprimé dont la queue se balance au rythme de ses pas. Il prendrais une pose sexy, avec ses oreilles et sa queue, et il a tous Poudlard à ses pieds...quoique faudrait d'abord retirer ces choses informes qui lui servent de vêtements. Bien je suis bien parti pour servir de Nounou, direction McGonagal pour résoudre le léger problème de Neville.

**Voila alors vous en pensez quoi? je suis nul je doit retourné me couché je ne devrait même plus continuer cette fic? ou alors je peux me sentir rassurée et continuer doucement dans mes chapitre en tentant de m'améliorer?**

**en gros vous avez qu'a appuyer sur le gros boutons vers en bas de la page, il ne mord pas, je peux vous l'assurer....enfin moi il a jamais voulu me manger donc je suppose que ça peut aller?**

**Review!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà je suis la meilleure!!!!!....en faite non, mais bon on ne va pas déprimer pour si peu, je n'ai plus qu'à....qu'à quoi?....Bon ben tant pis, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais vous dire... Place au chapitre...en faite non.**

_Coucou les gens! Je suis la Bêta lectrice de ce cas désespéré (mais non, t'inquiète Muy, je rigole). Bref, moi c'est Miss Tako-chan, je suis inscrite ici et si ça vous amuse, vous pouvez toujours passer. Je sais pas trop si j'ai le droit de raconter ma vie ici mais je m'en fiche. Tout ça pour vous dire que, vu que c'est moi qui corrige, donc maintenant, pour l'orthographe, c'est à moi qu'il faut se plaindre (mais c'est pas la peine de taper, hein? Je comprends très bien, même si on tape pas), Comme je ne suis pas particulièrement douée, il est probable que des fautes m'aient échappé. Bonne lecture!_

**La voila qui vient squatter.....pas que je m'en plaigne mais elle me gâche tout mon effet....c'est pas drôle....bref grâce à elle j'ai droit à un chapitre encore plus beau encore plus neuf....je vais me taire..c'est pas en vous saoulant que je vais réussir à vous attirer ici...**

**Chapitre 4: Je hais les escaliers**

- Non Neville!!! Je te l'ai déjà dis!! Ne mets pas cette chemise avec ce pantalon!!! ça jure affreusement avec le reste!

- Mais je l'aime bien moi...

- Vrai? Ou c'est ta grand mère?

- Euh...

- je vois...bon pendant que tu finis de t'habiller, répète-moi les premières leçons que je t'ai donné il y a deux jours.

-Euh...ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est méchant avec vous qu'il fait parti des personnes dont on doit se méfier. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...

- exemple?

-....Rogue?

- bien, pourquoi?

-il est cynique, grognon...

- Pas les raisons de le considérer comme méchant. Celles qui te prouvent qu'il est du bon côté.

- Ah! Il nous forge pour le reste de notre vie, ne nous laisse pas sur un nuage rose (Hum... c'est sûr( le nuage rose avec les bisounours et tous et tous!!)), nous apprend à ne pas être trop impressionnés par les autres...et euh...

-il t'apprend les potions, à survivre dans ce monde, et surtout, si un jour il devait arriver quelque chose à cette école, il serait le premier à réfléchir à une solution.

- je vois...

- tu vois que dalle, tu comprends!

- mais euh Nico!! ne me frappe pas la tête!

-il est quelle heure?

- 7h30...les cours commencent dans une demi-heure.

- bien on y va.

-où ça?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et sors de son dortoir, laissant les autres garçons légèrement ébahis par le spectacle qu'on leur a donné...heureusement que Neville a appris à ériger des bulles de Silence. J'ai vérifié avant de parler, je suis pas suicidaire non plus!!...Bientôt la pleine lune...demain...je me sens étrange, aujourd'hui, mais bon laissons Germaine me prévenir s'il y a un problème. Germaine...la grenouille dans son bocal. Et le premier qui me dit que c'est stupide je l'étripe et je décore ma maison avec ses intestins, c'est clair?

Bref, je descends les grand escalier Mouvant, et alors qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une dizaine de marches, je sens ma patte avant se dérober sous moi...non en faite elle s'enfonce dans la marche, la marche maudite. Je hais les escaliers. Sans pouvoir rien faire je sens mon corps basculer en avant, Neville est derrière moi, j'entends son cri avant de débouler les marche. Mes pattes se cognent, et mon dos devient rapidement douloureux. Et alors que je sens une surface plane toucher durement mon flan, brisant sûrement quelque côtes au passage, ma tête heurte le sol violemment et je vois Neville qui se précipite vers moi, puis le noir. Black out complet.

* * *

Un cri résonne dans la grande salle, et un prénom est hurlé, figeant les personnes présentes. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, Siri... Sebastian est déjà debout et se précipite en direction du cri. Dès qu'il atteint les escalier, il découvre Neville qui tente par n'importe quel moyen de réanimer Nicolas, étendu au sol, la tête ensanglantée, face aux escaliers. Neville commence à paniquer, et crit de plus en plus fort le nom de Nicolas. Sebastian se fige un instant avant de les rejoindre en courant, il ne se laisse pas le temps de s'arrêter, il est déjà à genoux auprès de Nicolas. D'une main tremblante il enfonce ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse, dans une tentative pour sentir le poul, tandis qu'il demande à Neville de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

- on on descendait pour manger, il n'avait pas vu la marche, sa patte avant s'est prise dedans, et son corps a basculer vers l'avant. Il a roulé, son dos et sa tête heurtant les marches, puis son flanc a percuté le sol, et sa tête a suivit. Je l'ai rejoint le plus vite possible, mais il saigne, et doit sûrement avoir des côtes cassée...je... je suis désolé.

- tu n'as pas à l'être, il est imprudent, et croit que rien de dangereux ne peut lui arriver, en attendant je dois l'emmener dans mes appartement. Demande à Severus de me rejoindre.

Lançant un Levi Corpus, Sebastian partit en courant vers ses appartements, le corps de Nicolas, flottant dans les airs devant lui. Les autres professeurs arrivent peu après pour trouver un Neville qui s'inquiète et se relève. Neville les remarque et les prévient sans attendre.

- Professeur Rogue! Vous devez rejoindre Monsieur Aran, Nicolas vient de tomber dans les escaliers, il ne se réveille pas, et est sûrement blessé gravement.

Une phrase, claire, sans bredouillement, ni ce qui caractérisait l'ancien Neville Londubat, Severus lui aurait presque demander qui il était si la situation n'était pas aussi grave pour l'un de ses amis, il fila donc sans attendre dans les cachots pour chercher une mallette et repartir vers les appartements de Sebastian.

Les autres arrivant sur les lieux semblaient légèrement abasourdis, Neville Londubat semblait presque sûr de lui, Severus semblait presque inquiet...Une première.

* * *

Arrivé dans ses appartements, Sebastian installa prudemment Nicolas sur ses coussins, puis il fila cherche des bandelette pendant qu'un elfe devait ramener de l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'il revint près du loup, la bassine chaude était posée à côté avec une éponge et une serviette. Sans attendre, il s'empara de l'éponge, la plongea dans l'eau chaude, et passa délicatement l'éponge sur la fourrure ensanglanté de l'animal-humain, rendant l'eau de la bassine rouge.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Severus. Ce dernier était essoufflé, la mallette a ses côtés fut rapidement posée près du blesser, et Sebastian le regarda passer des mains sur sur les flancs, les blessures, les membres...

Il compta deux côtes fêlées, une cassée, une vilaine plaie sur le côté de la tête ainsi que la patte avant avec une entorse du genoux. Nicolas avait abondamment saigné, et la plaie avait dû être la cause de son évanouissement. Avec l'aide de Sebastian, Severus appliqua de nombreux baumes, sur les flancs et le genoux, sur la plaie une crème, et il les banda délicatement, enserrant le torse, et le genoux, la tête avait juste besoin de quelques points de suture, facilement fait. Puis avec plus de difficultés ils entreprirent de faire avaler à leur patient plusieurs potions infectes accélérant la guérison. Une heure plus tard ils avaient fini.

Sebastian posa délicatement une couverture sur l'animal alors que Severus rangeait son matériel. Assis sur le sofa, les deux hommes restait silencieux. Severus observait Sebastian qui se triturait les mains, et n'arrêtais pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux en jetant des regards inquiets au loup.

- tu t'inquiètes pour lui?

-Quoi? Euh Je...

Rougissement furieux de Sebastian, Hochement de tête affirmatif de Severus.

- je vois...

-...Comment ça tu vois? Tu vois rien du tout!!! tu es myope et presbyte!

- Je ne crois pas Sirius. Je disais que j'avais compris une chose...

- oh et laquelle?

- depuis combien de temps tu connais Nicolas?

- ça répond pas à ma question...(regard de la mort qui tue de la part du prof de potion) euh..je crois que cela va faire 3 semaines...Pourquoi?

- rien...tu parais juste étonnement proche de lui pour quelqu'un qui le connaît seulement depuis une période aussi brève...

-..ben...c'est naturel, c'est comme si il me connaissait depuis longtemps..donc je suppose que je peux me permettre ce genre de comportement avec lui...

Siri... Sebastian s'enferma dans un mutisme pensif, Rogue décida qu'il ne fallait pas l'en déranger, il sortit donc de la salle en silence.

* * *

Durant la journée plusieurs personnes s'inquiétèrent de l'état de santé de Nicolas, Notamment Neville qui, pour une fois, réussit ses cours. Severus, qui enleva moins de points que d'habitude, et Luna, qui semblait bien moins rêveuse. Sebastian ne s'était pas montré, surveillant le repos de son ami. Ce dernier était resté inconscient toute la journée et ce n'est que dans la soirée qu'il ouvrit les yeux, légèrement perdu, les événements encore enfouis dans sa mémoire.

-urgh....

- Nicolas!!!!

- ma tête...Léa ne hurles pas...

-Léa?...c'est Sebastian..ou Sirius si tu préfères.

-...ah?...Je suis où?...et qu'est qu'il s'est passé?

-tu es tombé dans les escaliers, tu t'es blessé, et tu es dans nos appartements.

- ah...je vois..pas du tout..vous êtes qui?

- que?!! comment? Tu as perdue la mémoire?!

- je ne crois pas... sûrement encore un coup de mon étoile salutaire, vous savez...je crois que demain je pourrais vous reconnaître, mais aujourd'hui je suis trop fatigué..et puis retirer moi ce truc je veux pas ressembler à Aladin!!

- qui est Aladin?

- Mon dieu il ne connaît pas les Disney...j'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour...Monsieur, vous êtes un cas à part...Bref, enlevez moi ce truc horrible, moche, immonde, et...Et qui pue en plus!!

- ça doit être à cause des baumes de Severus...ils ne sentaient pas la rose...

- Je vois...eh bien je penses que je vais me recoucher...*Grummbleegroammmroonnn*( bruit de ventre affamé...super effet spéciaux...)...je devrais peut être manger quelque chose...

- bien sur. Tiny! Apporte à manger, léger!

-...

- tu ne m'as pas l'air si surpris, surtout que tu ne doit plus savoir ce que c'est...

- boarf, j'aurais l'explication demain, donc bon...

L'elfe de maison réapparu dans un «**pop» **sonore avec assez de nourriture pour deux, supposant sûrement que Sebastian allait manger avec Nicolas, ce dernier se jeta sans attendre sur sa part et la dévora avec toute l'élégance et la propreté d'un troll des montagnes. Dès qu'il eu fini, il reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, et murmurant un bonne nuit fatigué s'endormit comme une masse.

Sirius le fixa avec un regard étrange, une lueur de soulagement, mais un autre sentiment, troublant, tourbillonnant dans son cœur, résonnant dans son être, le laissant perdu, et épuisé. Jetant un dernier regard, il alla se coucher, laissant pour seule lumière le faible feu de la cheminé.

**Voili voilou, il me paraît assez court mais bon, c'est pour annoncer un peu la suite des évènements...limiter les dégâts quoi..**

**Bref review, ce n'est pas interdit...à moins que..est ce que l'esprit de contradiction ça marcherait pour vous?.... **


	6. Chapter 6

**....encore une fois j'ai plaisir à vous présenter ce chapitre, qui sort du four, et qui n'attend que vous pour être dévoré. **

**Chapitre 5: Mercredi?...et jeudi?retour du jeudi et la guerre des clowns... **

Foutu Piaf, un jour, promis, je le bouffe...malgré les plumes et la petite taille, il vient de me réveiller alors que moi j'ai mal partout et que je me suis cassé la figure dans les escaliers... Je hais les escalier.

Oui, bien sûr, les escaliers c'est vachement utile pour accéder à des lieux en hauteur mais quand même, quand est-ce qu'ils vont réparer ces escaliers!!! le nombre d'accidents par jour devrait les faire réfléchir!! Apparemment les sorciers ne savent pas faire comme les moldus, qui eux, lorsque les bâtiments publiques ou autres sont en mauvais état, les réparent dès qu'ils le peuvent, ou empêchent au moins les accidents.

Et je suis persuadé qu'on était le Mercredi!! Mercredi est mon jour maudit personnel, toutes les merdes possibles accourent pour me tomber dessus... c'est un mercredi que je me suis perdu en forêt, c'est un mercredi que je me suis réveillé en loup, c'est un mercredi que je suis atterri dans ce foutu monde, c'est un mercredi que je me suis transformé en poulpe...ce seras sûrement un mercredi que je quitterais ce monde, et ce seras un mercredi que je mourais définitivement.

Sans vraiment faire attention je me suis assis...mon corps est donc bien indépendant de mon esprit..j'y aurais jamais pensé tout seul... un bruit sur ma droite me fait tourner la tête de ma contemplation de la fenêtre, magnifique d'ailleurs avec ce que je considère comme le piaf traître. Pour découvrir avec stupeur un Sirius Black passablement choqué. Ce dernier me fixe comme s'il avait vu Lucius Malfoy déguisé en Dingo, ayant aussi oublié de respirer...

- Sirius?

-que-tu-tu-t...!

- Allez, une phrase sujet, verbe, complément tu peux le faire.

-Nicolas?

- oui c'est moi.

- tu-tu es un mec!!!

- non je suis la grand-mère de Neville, bien sur que je suis un mec pas un canard en plastique!!

-tu tu es nu!!

- un loup ne va pas se déguiser pour la simple raison qu'un jour il a été un humain!

-mais tu!! tu as repris ta véritable apparence!!

ah bon? Je baisse lentement les yeux vers mon corps, plus de fourrure ni de pattes!! seul des bras et des jambe imberbes..tiens mes mains ont des ongles plus longs, étrange. Puis je me rend compte de ma positions, assis, les jambes repliées sous moi légèrement écartées, les mains juste devant, nu. Le bandage sur mon torse ayant été fait sur un loup commence à se défaire et tomber sur mon ventre. Je rougis furieusement, et avisant la couverture se trouvant autour de moi, me plonge dessous. J'entends alors le rire bruyant de Sirius, ah bah c'est malin, et la solidarité, hein? Faux frère.

- Nicolas t'as la queue qui dépasse!!

hein une queue, quelle queue? Je consent à sortir ma tête de sous la couverture pour regarder Sirius avec interrogation. Mais de quoi parle ce fou, ça y est, il a péter un boulon, nous l'avons perdu... Puis je remarque que, secouer par le rire, il tend un doigt tremblant derrière moi, tournant la tête je tombe sur...une queue.

Non....c'est pas vrai...ils ne m'ont pas fait ça? Si? Oh merde!J'ai une vrai queue de loup au bas du dos, et qui fonctionne comme avant!!!

Pris d'un doute, j'examine mon corps, mes mains sont apparemment pourvue de griffe, ou des ongles aussi durs et méchants que mes griffes...alors que mes mains s'approchent de mon visage je le sens mal, je le vois venir gros comme la maison blanche, je me lève, peu sûr sur mes deux jambes, la couverture toujours sur mes épaules et me dirige d'une démarche hésitante vers la salle de bain. Arrivé là, je prend une grande inspiration et me tourne vers la glace.

Oh mon Dieu!!! j'ai une paire d'oreille..rectification, j'ai deux paire d'oreilles, l'une humaine, sous mes cheveux et à leur place habituelle, et une autre au dessus, sortant de mes cheveux, des oreilles de loup, de la même couleur que mes cheveux, qui je m'en rend compte on changé de couleur, ils s'approche de la couleur de ma fourrure, un mélange de brun, de gris et de blond....tout en étant toujours aussi long, partant dans tous les sens, et mes yeux...Des yeux ambres, plus de gris tempêtes, ambres...je retire ce que j'ai dis..jeudi c'est pire.

- Mais quelle merde!!!!

- de quoi?

- je suis a moitié loup!! c'est pas possible!!, paris combien que dans deux jours je redeviens un loup?!!!

-mais!...

- bref pour le moment, tu peux me prêter des vêtement moldus, et passe moi une serviette, je veux pouvoir prendre une douche, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi!!

- euh oui.

Sirius sort, moi je m'assis sur la commode, pensif...Comment je fait moi pour aller manger...Oui je suis passé maître dans l'art de sortir toutes sortes d'histoires en trente seconde, mais là..ça va être un peu plus compliqué...Sirius entre dans la salle de bain, des vêtements dans les mains, ainsi qu'une brosse. Il pense a tout!! enfin sauf quand moi je m'y mets... bref sans attendre je retire la couverture et entre sous la douche.

J'entends la porte se fermer brusquement, flûte il était encore là... Mais l'eau chaude me distrait bientôt de mes remords, et j'en profite pour mettre des éléments en commun pour trouver une raison valable à ma transformation.

il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain, les joue rougit et un énorme problème dans le pantalon. Déjà qu'il appréciait Nicolas en loup, mais si en plus il était vachement mignon en humain, ça ça allait pas le faire. Il s'était réveillé ce matin à cause d'un stupide pigeon, et d'un grognement venant du salon. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était Nicolas, à genoux sur le sol, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, les oreilles de loup pointées vers elle, la queue fouettant l'air, et cette vision ,l'avait presque achevé. Et maintenant il tentait de réduire son problème de pantalon. « pense à Rusard avec Dumbledore....eurk!!! mauvais mauvais, je vais vomiiirr!!!! ». plongé dans ces pensées il remarqua au dernier moment que Nico était revenu, habillé et près à partir, mais qu'il le fixait légèrement inquiet..sûrement parce qu'il avait tourné au vert avec cette image mentale.

Ils sortirent, Sirius remarqua que Nicolas n'était pas tendu, légèrement dans les vapes, sa queue se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pas, et ses oreilles de loup se tournant vers le moindre bruit.

Arrivé devant la grande salle, Nicolas rassembla un instant ses pensé avant d'entré d'une manière tout à fait naturelle, comme s'il avait vécu ici, et qu'il avait la même apparence qu'avant. Le silence se fit rapidement dans la salle, où se trouvaient quelques personnes, ils virent Sirius en retrait par rapport au jeune homme de 17 ans. Nicolas le remarque et continuant d'avancer lance joyeusement.

- eh bien quel accueil pour une personne qui a manqué de mourir à cause d'un escalier à la con, ça fait chaud au coeur!!

Un élève le détailla, et d'une voix hésitante fit par de ses doutes.

- Ni-nico?

- oui oui c'est moi...c'est vrai qu'avec cette nouvelle apparence on ne doit pas vraiment me reconnaître. Mais que voulez-vous étant le premier de mon espèce à être dans un lieu à forte concentration magique les jour dans les environs de la pleine lune, je suis le premier surpris de découvrir que je suis un Homme-Garou. Mais comme pour les loup-garou, les différence entre les espèce sont nombreuse, pour ma part il semblerait que je conserve les oreilles et la queue, un défaut de génétique peut être...

-euh..eh bien...venez vous installer pour manger...

De tout façon je n'avais pas besoin de l'approbation du directeur pour le faire, je suis déjà à ma place, et Sirius me suis un peu à la traîne, son regard fixant le sol, avant de remonter vers le haut et de sursauter.

- tu ne mets rien au pieds?

- ben..non, c'est vraiment désagréable d'avoir des chaussettes et des chaussures, je préfère être pied nus.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai oublié d'en mettre je vous rassure, c'est juste que j'ai les coussinets sensibles!! je suis tellement plongé dans mon assiette que je en remarque pas que Severus me parle, et lorsque je relève la tête enfin, c'est pour croiser le regard de Maugrey....Mon dieu j'aime pas ce regard, il me fait peur, il fait remonter des mauvais souvenir, et franchement...c'est pas la joie.

Par contre ce que j'avais pas prévu en m'asseyant c'est que ma voisine après Rogue soit l'autre folle, avec ses culs de bouteilles et son écharpe multicolore qui fait **cling cling.** Et franchement quand je la remarque je fait un bond de trois mètre et je suis prêt à hurler, elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa tour ça m'aurait évité de faire une crise cardiaque. Surtout quand les dit cul de bouteille sont tourné vers moi...Mon dieu quel connerie va-t-elle me sortir?

- mon troisième oeil m'avait prévenue de votre..spécialité.

- bien sûr et moi c'est vos collègues qui m'avaient prévenue de votre...

- bien sûr bien sur, je suis Sibylle Trelawnay. Je suis la professeur de Divination. Mais je sens autour de vous une certaine aura noir...mas oui, j'ai bien peur..que ce ne soit cela... le Sinistros mon enfant, il est à vos côtés...

......rassurer moi elle ne me traite pas de vulgaire clebs?...je suis un loup merde!!!..enfin..un homme garou loup à mis temps...mais un loup tous de même!! et comment ça, une aura noir? je suis aussi pur qu'un nourrisson!!...euh presque...

- comment?!

- des choses tragiques vous sont arrivée...

- je ne crois pas non!

- bien sur, votre esprit ne veut pas accepter la réalité, il occulte ce passage de vôtre vie...

je suis choqué, si vous me dites qu'elle dit cela au pif, je la tue, sinon, je lui ouvre le cerveau pour trouver son troisième œil...mes yeux se durcissent, mon visage devient neutre, elle ne devrais pas s'avancer dans le passer, car mon esprit ne l'a pas oublié malgré tous ses efforts...

- quel dommage, pour cette pauvre jeune femme, vous étiez jeune, vous n'avez pas à se sentir coupable voyons...

- s'il vous plaît...

-voyons, voyons, des flammes?oh ce n'était pas sans douleur...reste-t-il des séquelles?

-...à part une propension à la violence, je ne crois pas...Sibylle ma chère, si vous voulez conserver ce poste, et restez en vie, je vous conseille de ne pas chercher dans le passer...il y a des risques pour que l'on ne supporte pas le rappel des erreurs aussi petites soient-elles. Sur ce, je vais vous laissez avant de commettre un meurtre devant de jeunes enfants.

Sans attendre, après ces quelques mots d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons je quitte la salle, le pas rapide, les yeux dans le vague..Malheureusement les souvenir ne sont pas aussi charitables que moi. Ma soeur n'en savait rien, mais l'accident de voiture était de ma faute...oui, j'avais provoqué d'une certaine manière cet accident, tuant mes parents.

Ma mère conduisait, Mon père dormait de même que ma soeur.

Elle m'avait dit, il ne faut pas se détacher dans la voiture, mais je n'avais pas écouter, et quelque chose m'avait poussé à faire cela, me détacher, et faire peur à ma mère en lui cachant les yeux, je le savais pourtant, qu'il ne fallait pas; que cela était dangereux, mais je l'avais fait et j'avais lâché aussi ma bouteille pleine qui avait roulé derrière la pédale de frein.

Ma mère avait crié, j'avais sursauté, j'avais vu le pied appuyer furieusement sur la pédale de frein, le volant tourner, et cette moto arrivant sur le coté. La voiture avait viré pour éviter le motard, mais elle n'avait pu éviter le mur.

Et moi, avant le choc, étais persuadé d'avoir vu des yeux ambres, et un sourire satisfait derrière la vitre du casque. Puis la voiture s'était enfoncée dans le mur. Et le noir m'avait emporté, lorsque je m'étais réveillé, on m'avait dit que c'était un miracle que j'ai pu survivre, mes parents n'avait pas survécu, et ma sœur était dans le coma.

Mais moi, moi qui aurais dû en toute logique mourir, avais été le moins touché, une seule cicatrice dû à la carrosserie défoncée, au niveau de l'omoplate gauche qui descendait jusqu'à sa hanche droite.. Et je savais que j'étais le responsable de cela, ce n'était pas la moto que ma mère voulais éviter, non c'était de ma faute, si le frein ne marchait pas, si ma mère n'avait pas vue la moto, si nous étions orphelins, si ma sœur était dans le coma. Depuis, on avait été recueilli par notre tante et son mari, incapable d'avoir des enfants...à nos 10 ans.

Et je n'avais pas eu le courage de le dire à ma soeur, car je sais que le motard avait quelque chose à voir avec cette volonté, ces gestes.

Car il m'avait encore une fois, un autre jour emporté, contrôlé...mais, cela...j'ai fermé mon esprit aux souvenirs.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me suis enfoncé dans un couloir sombre, et je ne connais pas mon chemin...flûte..par où aller?...rebroussons chemin. Après maint couloirs, croisements, et escaliers j'atteins ce que j'appelle le Poudlard habité. Je sais que je ne suis pas trop loin de retrouver la grande salle ou un lieu avec des gens car mon odorat, toujours aussi développé me l'indique. Mais je me stoppe, quelque chose me dérange...

Soudain alors que je sais enfin ce qui me dérange autant je me sens plaqué contre un mur, la joue contre la pierre froide, un bras remonté dans mon dos, et l'autre tentant désespérément de diminuer la pression contre le mur. Un corps s'écrase contre le mien, et je sais qu'il n'a pas des bonnes intentions à mon égard...

Et j'ai peur, peur de savoir qui c'est. Qui me veut du mal. Je tremble et j'imagine le sourire féroce de l'homme qui me fait peur. Je sens son poids s'accentuer sur mon dos, m'écrasant un peu plus contre le mur, et des cheveux viennent chatouiller légèrement ma joue, et une voix près de mon oreille chuchote méchamment.

- eh bien petit loup. On n'est plus sûr de soi à présent?...

**aha!!!!!!!!!!....review!!!!!!!!!! pour avoir la suite!!!!!** (Mon dieu je te déteste! Méchante, t'as pas le droit d'arrêter comme ça!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Vous voulez que je vous dise... je suis vachement sadique. Mais ça vous avez du vous en rendre compte, mais après tout..pourquoi pas! Je me suis profondément éclatée pour ce chapitre...je suis sadique, vous vous en souvenez?...juste une précaution pour la suite, mais c'est la fin qui me fait marrer... et j'étais pas bourrée!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Je sens son poids s'accentuer sur mon dos, m'écrasant un peu plus contre le mur, et des cheveux viennent chatouiller légèrement ma joue, et une voix près de mon oreille chuchote méchamment._

_-eh bien petit loup. On n'est plus sûr de soi à présent?..._

Cette phrase, dite sur un ton doux, me fait l'effet de Lucifer réprimant un amant, doux mais promesse de mille et une tortures au moindre faux pas, l'impression que ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil, ce qui est peut être vrai. Mon ventre se contracte, je retiens un haut-le-cœur, mes yeux se ferment violemment, mon sang se glace.

J'ai peur, je suis terrorisé, je sais que si personne ne vient...des choses auxquelles je ne veux pas penser m'arriveront. Voyant l'absence de réponse, mon agresseur me mord violemment le cou, je retiens un gémissement de douleur, et je me crispe un peu plus alors qu'il lèche la morsure. Je sens sa main libre remonter le long de ma gorge et attraper mon menton, alors qu'il mord et lèche plusieurs fois mon cou.

Ma main qui tentait vainement de m'éviter de m'écraser contre le mur s'agrippe à la sienne, et essaie de l'éloigner de ma bouche, peine perdue. Il n'apprécie pas ma résistance et m'écrase plus violemment, j'étouffe un hurlement alors que je sens mes côtes, déjà malmenées par la chute dans les escaliers, protester.

Il lâche mon bras, coincé maintenant par son corps contre mon dos, et glisse sa main sous ma chemise. Ses mains glissent sur moi, comme voulant savourer le goût de la peur qui transpire de tous les pores de ma peau. Sa bouche tente de m'arracher des gémissements, ou au moins des cris, qui pourraient lui faire apprécier un peu plus cet instant. Et moi je ne peux pas, j'ai peur, un étau contracte mon cœur, et ma gorge devient de plus en plus serrée, mon estomac réagit face au stress et à ma peur.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures qu'il me maintient comme cela, mais je sais que cela ne doit faire seulement quelques minutes. Je tente de faire abstraction de cet homme, de ces mains qui me répugnent, de cette bouche qui m'écœure, et essaie d'échapper à mon agresseur. Mais quelque chose sur mon bas-ventre me fait sursauter, j'ouvre les yeux que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermés, et découvre que le monstre veut m'enlever mon pantalon.

Il veut me violer!! Ce salaud veut me violer! Non!! Quelqu'un n'importe qui!! je panique un peu plus. Et j'ouvre la bouche pour commencer à crier, je crie de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, je le supplie de ne pas faire ça, d'arrêter, je hurle que je ne veux pas. Et mon corps se débat violemment, mes bras tentent de se soustraire à l'homme pour pouvoir atteindre une partie de son corps et lui faire mal. Je n'y arrive pas, sa main continu de baisser mon pantalon, et je pleure en même temps que je hurle, en même temps que je me débats.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un venir vers nous, je hurle un peu plus, que quelqu'un arrête ce monstre! L'homme l'entend aussi, je m'écroule alors au sol, et me recroqueville, en comprenant que mon agresseur, bien que n'étant pas parti, m'a relâché. Un bruit de boisson avalé rapidement me fait réagir un peu plus et je sers contre moi mes genoux, enfouissant mon visage entre eux, créant une boule, un cocon protecteur. Là où aurait du se trouver l'homme, j'entends la voix reconnaissable de Maugrey appeler quelqu'un, mais les sons me semblent lointain.

-Professeur Snape!! par ici!! votre ami semble ne pas aller bien!

J'ai peur, une personne s'approche à grandes enjambées, le bruit d'un tissu volant autour de lui. Un ami? Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir, non plus personne ne doit m'approcher, plus jamais!

-Merci Alastor, je m'en occupe...Nicolas? Tu m'entends? C'est moi, c'est Severus...Nico?

Severus...il me redresse et m'appuie contre un mur, je sursaute et tremble un peu plus à son contact. Je suis accroupie dos au mur, et ma vue ne se focalise sur rien. Ma bouche est entrouverte, mes yeux continuent de pleurer, et mes bras sont enroulés autour de mon ventre, comme pour le protéger de toute intrusion. Je vois sa main s'approcher de mon épaule, et je sursaute violemment et me presse un peu plus contre le mur. La main disparaît de mon champ de vision et je sais vaguement que je murmure des mots sans queue ni tête, à un volume trop bas pour être entendu si on ne tend pas l'oreille.

-Nico?....qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?...Nico?

-Non non je ne veux pas. S'il vous plaît arrêtez...lâchez moi...quelqu'un..

-Nicolas...il n'y a plus rien, tu n'as plus rien à craindre...

-...Sev'?

-Oui c'est moi...ne t'inquiète pas, Maugrey va chercher Sebastian..

-Maug-!

La révélation vient de me frapper de plein fouet, Maugrey, c'était lui!! Je ne le reconnaissait pas parce qu'il n'était plu sous les effets du polynectar, qu'il a repris il y a peu. Ce fou, ce fou voulait me violer...Mon dieu s'il vous plait faites que cela soit un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller!! Et personne ne sait, personne n'est au courant que Barty Croupton junior est déguiser en Maugrey, et que ce dernier est coincé dans sa malle...

-Sev..

ma voix est rauque, enraillé, ai-je hurlé à ce point? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, les larmes ont arrêter de couler, mais des tremblements convulsifs les ont remplacés... que vais-je faire?...Severus n'a rien vu, juste entendu mes hurlements peut être? Mais je ne pourrais pas, c'est trop humiliant, je me sens mal. Des nausées me montent dans la bouche, et il me faut tout mon self-contrôle pour éviter de vomir sur mon sauveur.

Quelqu'un d'autre nous rejoint, je crois que c'est Sirius...il discute avec Severus...De moi? Je ne sais pas...quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras, et je sursaute et tremble un peu plus alors qu'un gémissement m'échappe, la pression des bras autour de moi s'accentue, me pressant contre un torse rassurant. Sirius, il ne me fera pas de mal. Je ferme les yeux, et essaie de me reprendre, de me calmer.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je remarque que nous ne sommes plus dans les couloirs...Je crois que c'est nos appartements, puis je prend conscience que je suis toujours dans les bras de Sebastian, qu'il me tient, et j'ai peur à nouveau.

D'un bond je m'éloigne de lui, et le fixe, alors que lui semble étonné. Il ne doit pas avoir compris, et je ne vais pas lui expliquer,je n'ai plus de voix. Et je me sens si honteux, si sale...Maugrey, Maugrey m'a touché...je ne peux pas retenir un haut-le-cœur et seul le faite que je me précipite dans la salle de bain évite que je salisse le tapis. Je suis accroché à la cuvette des toilette, et mon malaise revient, encore un peu plus un peu plus fort. Sirius semble s'inquiéter mais je n'arrive pas à l'entendre complètement, ma tête tourne violemment mon corps tremble un peu plus, et mes bras s'accrochent à mes vêtements.

-Nicolas?...qu'est-il arrivé? Maugrey t'a trouvé dans les couloirs...et...

-tu-tu l'as cru?!

-c'est un aurore...

Comme si cela justifiait tout!! un aurore est coincé dans une malle et un mangemort ce fait passer pour lui...Mais il ne sait pas que je sais...mais dès qu'il le saura...il voudra me faire taire, ou peut être arriverais-je à le faire chanter? Pour le moment il faut que j'oublie. Oui c'est la meilleur solution, oublier, et ne plus être préoccupé par cela...

-je vais prendre une douche..ne t'inquiète pas...ce n'est pas grave...

-pas grave?!! tu rigoles!! tu étais en larmes, et tu tremblais comme une feuille à murmurer toujours la même chose!! et tu as peur que je te touche. Arrivé ici tu vomis autant que tu peux, en sanglotant presque, et tu me dis que c'est pas grave?!!

-...Je préfère oublier, s'il te plaît ne fait pas attention, tu ne me feras pas de mal, pas comme l'autre...

-Qui qui t'as fait du mal? Dis le moi, et il le regretteras!

-tu ne me croirais pas, et j'aimerais me laver...

-Mais...protesta Sebastian en avançant sa main vers mes épaules.

-Ne me touche pas!!!! Je suis sale, si sale...il...il me dégoute.

-qui? Qui te dégoute, qui t'a...Non!! il n'a pas essayer de?!!

-Sors, s'il te plaît...

Après m'avoir retrouvé, les cours avait commencer et la journée s'était déroulée comme tous les jeudis le devraient. Je n'étais pas sorti de la journée, prostré dans le canapé, j'attendais de retrouver ma forme de loup, ce qui bien sur n'arriva pas...Ya erreur sur la marchandise!! je veux faire une réclamation!!! Il y a mensonge sur la marchandise!!! c'est pas juste!!!!!!

Bref, mon ventre criant famine, et Sirius me forçant à sortir, je descend dans la grande salle pour le magnifique festin du soir...Si Maugrey fait un pas vers moi, Humain ou non il finit castré et éventré, petite cuillère ou pas!...En fait même s'il ne fait pas un geste vers moi, je le trucide et éparpille ses restes dans la nature, je connais un calamar qui adorerait manger du traitre!! En attendant je descend à la grande salle sous bonne escorte, coincé entre Sirius et Severus...

Mon Dieu que je déteste ça, je me sens comme piégé...Surtout devant les grande arcades, où là maintenant j'ai l'envie pressente de fuir à toutes jambes...Mais je sais que je vais devoir prendre mon courage à deux mains et faire face aux gens...

Ça devrait pas être permis les regard inquiets...Surtout de la part de Neville.

-Neville ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu ça me donne des envies de...d'être gentil!!

-...d'habitude tu es quoi?

-quand on vient pas me faire chier je suis légèrement sadique, mais sinon..je crois que ce mec...Raaah!! j'ai besoin d'un remontant!! Dobby deux bouteilles de Whisky!!

**pop **Dobby vient d'apparaître avec les deux bouteilles, je le remercie chaleureusement, il commence à me sortir du « Maître Nicolas est un si gentil maître!! » Je ne suis pas gentil, juste avec certains s'ils ont de la chance. Dès que l'elfe disparaît je dégoupille la première bouteille avant de marcher d'un pas conquérant vers Maugrey, qui me fixe suspicieusement. Et il a bien raison le bougre, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire en étant bourré!! je lui tend ma bouteille et lui propose d'une voix qui charrie le pôle nord version miniature en plus froid.

-Vous voulez du Whisky, non dopé ni drogué?

-Non merci, j'ai ma réserve d'alcool...

-...je sais pas vraiment si le polynectar peut être considéré comme un alcool, sachant qu'il ne me rend pas du tout joyeux...

je lui chuchote ces dernier mots, de façon à ce que lui seul puisse les entendre, je le voix pâlir, avant de me jeter un regard meurtrier...Quel dommage que j'en sois insensible...

-Après reste à savoir qui vous êtes, mais pour cela j'ai ma petite idée...Barty.

-Enfoiré, si jamais je te revois seul dans un coin je te fais ta fête..

-je ne vous savait pas des tendances zoophiles Maugrey, mon cher!!

10 minutes plus tard, ma première bouteille est bien entamée et je ne suis pas encore assez bourré pour foutre un coup malencontreux à mes voisins de droite et de gauche, respectivement Maugrey et Verpey. Finalement, décidant que les verres sont décidément trop encombrants, et une perte de temps, je finit ma bouteille en deux lampés au goulot, avant d'ouvrir la suivante d'un geste sec.

15 minutes plus tard, je crois distingué Sev' qui me regarde avec désespoir, je le comprend, perso, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours avec des mouflets. Et puis moi aussi si j'étais à sa place j'aurais envie d'en tuer un ou deux, mais bon, je suis un loup, je ne suis pas gentil, j'ai juste dit que je bouffais pas les humains nuance!

...Me dites pas que je l'ai dit à voix haute...Vu leur air choqué, j'en conclu que si. Mais quelle merde! Et puis, et puis lui!! titubant un peu, je pointe mon doigt vers Maugrey, l'air furieux, un instant il doit se demander ce qui va encore lui tomber dessus, ma main est devant mon visage, et mon doigt entre mes yeux.

-La dernière fois, vous …

je me stoppe dans ma phrase, trouvant un nouvel intérêt en mon doigt, qui j'en suis sûr était seul la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, il a ramener des potes le bougre et sans me prévenir, c'est ma main quand même!! Cet enfoiré va devoir m'expliquer pourquoi ils sont passés de un à quatre...de même que pourquoi est-ce que l'autre il est plusieurs...l'autre là devant moi...euh...Maug..non c'est pas son nom...Roh est puis merde!! Permettez m'sieur que je vous débarrasse de vôtre double?...Non? Temps pis je le fait quand même! En plus il est moche, il est blond et il a deux yeux...Et me dites pas que c'est normal parce que c'est un être humain, parce que lui il...ben Zut le double il a disparue, et l'autre m'sieur avec son œil bizarre il est...doublé, et l'autre double il me fait chier, donc bon.

Ah mais non je suis pas violent, j'ai dit que je m'occupait de ton double pas de toi, fallait pas te mettre sous le poing!!...Me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, pour le coup c'est ta faute, comme c'est ta faute si je me suis fait sauté dessus par ton...double? En attendant,sois un gentil garçon et fait comme Bubus, trouve toi une chèvre. Ça me feras des vacances!!

...Non je suis pas bourré!! je suis aussi lucide que Bubus avec ces citrons...d'ailleurs y'en a deux qui me demandes si c'est normale cette passion pour les trucs sucré à vôtre âges...c'est pas raisonnable, faut faire gaffe au diabète et le cholestérol et tout et tout...

Mais non je suis pas bourré!!...Ou juste un peu alors..Quoi? Vous avez jamais vu un loup bourré?!!

...ah ba c'est malin!! maintenant j'ai sommeil!! c'est de vôtre faute!! Comme pour les Mangoustes nudistes du Groenland! Comment ça ça existe pas? Bien sur que si!! yen a une juste là!...Mais là!! Sous mon nez!! Et elle me fait de l'hypnose en plus cette pouffiasse!! Non mes yeux sont pas lourd, non j'ai pas sommeil! Non je veux pas dormir!! non je...ne...succomberais..pas.

Unique et dernière pensée cohérente suite au passage de la boisson: Trop tard!! tu l'a dans le cul!

_(Bêta: Ça finit un peu en queue de poisson ce chap. J'aime pas quand ça finit en queue de poisson! J'veux la suite-euh!_

_Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que au pluriel, on met un « s » s'il te plait!_

_A plus,)_

**....dois-je me justifier? Bah vous m'en direz des nouvelles, et s'il vous plait review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis navré pour le temps qui est passé avant de voir le bout du nez de ce chapitre, mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas étrangère à l'horreur de la page blanche..; c'est vachement stressant...**

**euh.. vous voulez pas lacher le couteau? Ni le bazooka? Non parce que si j'étais vous- ce que je ne suis heureusement pas! **_**(ça, c'est très méchant, je suis vexée)**_**- j'attendrais que l'auteur -donc moi- ai finit la fic avant de me tuirer à vue...**

**en bref vous pouvez apprécier ce chapitre!**

_Non je veux pas dormir! non je...ne...succomberai..pas. _

_Unique et dernière pensée cohérente suite au passage de la boisson: Trop tard! tu l'as dans le cul!_

Mal à la têêêêêête!quépassa?...me souviens de Dobby...euh..Maugrey...y'avais des doubles pas doubles et des doigts squatteurs...des mangoustes nudistes du Groenland...

-Nicolas?

-Chuuuuuuuuuuutt!malauxneurones...

-De quoi?

-n'...

Quel est l'impudent qui ose me déranger à cette heure?...Oh mon vocabulaire revient, des neurones se rebranchent...chouette!ah j'ouvre un œil rapidement carbonisé par la lumière ambiante...grognement douloureux, un rire grave et chaud à ma gauche, je tourne la tête vers ce bruit avant de refaire une tentative avec succès. Pour découvrir un Sirius amusé. Il se fout de ma tête, oh joie...quelqu'un a un flingue?non?...bon ba tant pis.

-qu'est ce qui ya?

-oh tu arrives à articuler plus de deux mots, bravo!

-Chut! j'ai un troupeau d'hyppogriffe dans le cerveau, ne vas pas les énerver plus que ça!

-...je vois, prends ça...ça calmera ton mal de tête, ah au fait, tu as récupéré ton apparence de loup pendant la nuit...c'est marrant parce que tes transformations ressemblent plus à des trucs animagus qu'autre chose...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'il me dise que mes transformation sont plus des trucs animagus qu'autre chose ne m'étonne pas, j'en suis presque sur, je suis un animagus, mais je ne sais pas comment je peux affirmer cela...Je le sais c'est tout, et c'est très perturbant, résultat je bois la potions que me tend Sirius sans rechigner ni faire de grimace, un miracle...

Je décide de reprendre ma petite routine, du moins, jusqu'à la quatrième tache où là je finirai par bouffer Bartemius junior, avant qu'il ne se fasse rouler un patin par les détraqueurs...

Nous étions en fin mai lorsqu'il m'est arrivé des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible...Bon Croupton senior était mort, mais cela, je ne pouvais l'éviter...Et puis là n'est pas la question, c'est que je me sois retrouvé nu, dans la grande salle, alors que c'était pas la pleine lune...Je hais ma vie!

Je n'ai jamais voulu être un animagus naturel, parce que j'ai droit à des transformations inopinées dans les endroits les plus classiques...Bon au moins maintenant je n'ai plus le blondinet, Malfoy junior m'a laissé tranquille, pendant que j'ai droit à des cours de la part de Macgonagal pour contrôler mes pouvoirs...

Enfin il paraît que j'en ai, mais je suis sceptique. Aux dernières nouvelles j'étais un parfait moldu...à moins que...Ne me dites pas que les mutants existaient ici?...Non je me calme, tous va bien dans le meilleur des mondes... sauf que je ne peux pas m'approcher de Barty Croupton jr, à chaque fois j'ai soit envie de me barrer en courant, soit de le réduire en tout petits morceaux... alors que j'ai encore besoin de lui ici... ce qui me fait penser..

...Que vais-je faire?...Mon dieu, est-ce que je dois commencer à informer Dumbledore à propos des horcruxes( si vous arrivez à dire ce mot, sans plantage et sans avoir une tête de con..bravo! J'ai jamais réussi)...Je...dans un ans..Sirius Black meurt...Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir!Et si j'empêche le retour de Voldemort, il risque d'employer des moyens pire que précédemment...Et Cedric qui risque de mourir...qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Nicolas?

-...hum?

-ça va? Tu sembles préoccupé..

-...Si tu avais le choix entre laisser des événements horribles arriver ou les contrer et voir que cela risque d'être pire, ou meilleur..que ferrais-tu?

-...euh...

-...c'est bien ce que je pensais, Merci Sirius. _(heureusement que Sirius et son intelligence supérieure sont là pour guider Nico dans les durs choix qu'il a à faire... ^^)_

Air étonné de ce dernier, mais je n'ai pas la tête à cela, je suis déjà plongé dans mes réflexions... peut être que... Oui je le ferrai, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre mais tenter d'agir pour le meilleur... Cette phrase me fait penser à la manière horripilante de Dumbledore de vous cacher le plus important... Non il ne faut pas que je dévoile tout à Dumbledore... il faut que je le mette sur la voie... mais d'abord, oui, il faut que j'apprenne à protéger mon pauvre cerveau de français traumatisé. Et pour cela..il me faut l'aide de Severus... Sevy? Partons donc à la recherche de Sevy. Je passe de couloirs en couloirs, évitant quelques sorts perdus, un groupe de groupies, des bulgares, une choco grenouille... ah non celle là je l'ai mangée... je croise Dumbledore... je l'arrête.

-Non vraiment vous devriez creuser du côté du carnet et si vous voulez je vous aide quand j'en aurais finit avec Severus...

-de quoi?

Avant de me barrer en courant... c'est lâche je sais, mais que voulez vous j'ai jamais vraiment pu supporter les barbus... en attendant j'ai un professeur des potions à trouver... Sev'? Seeev'?... j'y pense.. le Severus est une créature des cachots, qui donne des cours dans les cachots... donc j'ai plus de chance en cherchant dans les cachots qu'ailleurs..._(ô my god, une lueur d'intelligence dans cette tête vide!) _ parfois je passe pour un con... _(nan, pas du tout, tu te fais des idées voyons) _j'ai fait les trois quarts du château... Pour rien. Je me désespère tout seul... bref, j'atteins avec joie les cachots... Sevy? Sev'? Le Severus est une créature Nocturne... une chauve souris? En attendant c'est ce que laisse penser la cape battante... les chauves-souris sont souvent accrochées au plafond... Donc Sev doit faire la même chose! je lève la tête vers le plafond, et tente de chercher un Severus... Je sais c'est particulièrement stupide, mais que voulez-vous je suis stupide.

-euh...Nicolas?

-ah Sev'! je te cherchais!

-c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre... mais pourquoi est-ce que tu regardait le plafond fissuré des cachots?

-...Bonne question...mais c'est pas grave! je te cherchais!

-...mais quel griffondor...pourquoi?

-déjà on va dans un coin privé, dans un endroit où personne ne nous écoutera ni nous fera chier... Tu viens?

-...on est déjà dans un cachot désert, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrais bouger...

-tu sais, je ne supporte pas les rats, on ne sait jamais en quoi ça va se transformer..

Bref suite à cette phrase qui est tout à fait inutile, je décide que puisque monsieur est pas coopératif et bien je ferai en sorte qu'il vienne quand même. Donc... maître des cachots... Premièrement, distraire, deuxièmement, assommer, troisièmement, soulever ou tirer, quatrièmement atteindre destination donnée... C'est parti!

-oh! un poisson rouge de Russie! (_les poissons rouges viennent du Japon! c'était la minute culturelle ^^)_

-où ça?

'BAM!'

làlàlà... non je ne trimbale pas de professeur Snape derrière moi, mais non il ne s'est pas cogné la tête... quoique là les escaliers... ça doit faire mal. Je monte donc escalier après escalier, puis m'arrête devant une tapisserie particulièrement atroce, avant de faire trois aller-retour devant la dite tapisserie. Vous avez devinez, nous sommes au septième étage et je traîne un Severus Snape, en... bon état? Dans la Salle sur Demande. Et voilà plus qu'à le réveiller!

-Sev'? Severus? Mon petit maître des potions préféré? Allez réveille-toi ce n'est pas le moment d'aller retrouver ta chère Lily... allez réveille-toi ou tu auras un bisou baveux par un loup poilu!

Pas de réponse, allons je ne l'ai pas frappé si fort... si? Flute alors... il me faut un seau d'eau... Pas le choix, je suis vraiment récalcitrant à l'utiliser...c'est la solution d'urgence, ou de dernier recourt, et ça me peine vraiment d'en arriver là... Non vraiment... _(genre... en fait il attendait que ça )_

'SPLASH'

-que? Quoi?... Nicolas, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai été aspergé?

-...ben.. j'arrivais pas à te réveiller.. donc ben euh... j'ai utilisé la dernière option...

-oh mais quel...

- bref maintenant que tu es parfaitement réveillé, et coopératif!

-je peux avoir une serviette d'abord, avant que tu ne m'annonces la fin du monde, l'invasion des éléphants à carreaux ou autres trucs stupide?

Bon allez je peux être gentil, je veux bien lui accorder une serviette avant que mon ami tombe malade...Ce serait con tout de même qu'il ait survécu à une marée de gosses, à des années à Poudlard en temps qu'élève_ (je pense que souffre-douleur serait plus exact) _préféré des maraudeur, et des années en temps qu'espion du lord pour mourir bêtement d'un rhume.

Bien maintenant qu'il est apte à m'écouter...

« - pourquoi tu crois toujours que je vais dire des trucs stupides?

-parce que tu l'as toujours fait?

-... j'ai besoin de ton aide... »

étrangement il semble remarquer que je suis sérieux...c'est si rare que ça? Mais là n'est pas le problème, je dois lui exposer mon dilemne maintenant.

« - Je peux changer le court des choses, pour éviter que le monde sombre dans le chaos...mais pour cela je dois dire une partie des secrets à Dumbledore, et comme tu le sais, il ne se gène pas pour fouiller dans la caboche des gens. C'est là que j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu es un maître en occlumencie... apprends moi.

-pourquoi ne doit-il pas fouiller dans ta caboche?

-Parce qu'il ferrait une connerie grosse comme le monde qui finirait avec la comunautée magique inexistante, Voldemort au pouvoir et les autres en esclavage ou morts. »

... j'ai plombé l'ambiance, mais d'une force... j'ai même l'impression de voir les petits fantômes autour de nous et tout ce qui va avec... Mais le plus important c'est que bien que déprimé, Severus a l'air pensif.

Je sens que ça va être de ces réflexions qui dure des plombes... j'ai plus qu'à compter les moutons...

Un moutons qui saute la barrière, deux moutons qui sautent la barrière, trois moutons qui sautent la barrière...39 moutons qui sautent la barrière...110 moutons qui sautent de la falaise...ah non ceux là sont morts... oups...euh.. j'en étais à quel mouton? Boarf tant pis, de toute façon Severus a arrêté de réfléchir et me regarde avec sérieux.. trop de sérieux... est-ce que je vous ai déjà dis que j'aime pas quand c'est sérieux?

-j'ai pris ma décision...

-ah.

Bêta: Je vais mettre mon p'tit com ici, sinon ça gache tout l'effet. Bah écoute, con et marrant, comme tu en a l'habitude ^^ d'où tu peux bien sortir tout ça?

**...euh.. review? Please?**

**Suffit juste de suivre la flèche...**

** !**

** !**

**!**

** !**

** !  
**

** !**

** !**

** !**

** !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**je remercie Asherit qui est la seule personne a avoir osé laissé une review... **

**j'écris si mal que ça? c'est tellement pitoyable que personne ne veut laisser une critique?... vous avez tord, j'accepte les critique avec bonne humeur et je tente de répondre aux reviews, et surtout j'en tiens compte... sauf quand je dois couper au milieu parce que ça laisse une ouverture pour le prochain chapitre...**

**bon ben Enjoy!**

_-j'ai pris ma décision..._

_-ah._

_... _oui ah, que voulez vous que je lui dise d'autre, soit je suis foutu et il n'accepte pas soit je suis sauvé avec le reste du monde et il accepte...

« -on commence dès maintenant, mets toi en position.

-euh... ça veut dire que tu es d'accord?

-est-ce que tu as oublié ton cerveau sur ton oreiller?

ah... bon ben c'est parti... je vais souffrir! ... j'ai l'air presque joyeux... le mot clé étant presque... est-il nécessaire de préciser que je suis aussi enthousiaste à me faire fouiller le cerveau, fusse-t-il par Sev', qu'un poulet envoyer au Kfc? Severus est face à moi, baguette sortie, prêt à lancer le sort, alors que je suis encore à moitié assis sur le sol...

-lève-toi.

-... ça va me servir à quoi sachant que dans moins de deux minutes je serais étalé au sol?...

- lève-toi.

Je n'aime pas la grosse voix méchante et autoritaire qui me promet mille et une morts ou humiliations si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande... finalement, avec lenteur je me lève. Admirant les yeux d'un noir d'encre de Severus, j'entends « legilimens ». Et mon monde devient... Cotonneux? Mais c'est quoi ce Bordel? Dans les bouquins ils disent que tu as les souvenirs qui reviennent... c'est pas du tout la même chose! En plus c'est même pas du cotonneux sympathique!... ya plein de bulles avec mes souvenirs, et tu as Severus à côté de moi, et il est plongé dans le cotonneux sans bouger... et ya encore une personne dans le coton à côté de lui...Eh! Comment ça se fait! J'ai pas invité des gens en plus dans mon cerveau!... d'ailleurs je le connais celui- là... je m'approche de lui pour pouvoir pousser une bonne gueulante, mais il me prend par surprise dès qu'il me voit...

« -Nicolas? mais tu es censé être mort!

-...je suis parfaitement vivant merci bien, et en plus c'est à moi de gueuler, parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu sautais du toit de l'école...Un truc très con si tu veux mon avis...

-..je.. j'ai suivi les ordre de l'homme aux yeux ambres... maintenant que j'y pense il était assez louche...

-...des yeux ambres?... mais il revient souvent celui là!

-comment ça?

... tiens j'avais oublié Severus... il ne me semble pas très à l'aise... j'ai bien envie de créer une bulle qui contiendrait le coton... ou au moins les bulles de souvenirs et de pensées... étrangement j'entends un plop et toutes les bulles sont rassemblées dans une sorte de grande malle avec plusieurs compartiments qui trie mes bulles, une rivière l'entoure... Génial, il ne manque plus qu'un moyen pour éviter que les intrus ne rentrent ici...

-Nicolas... peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je suis enfoncé dans une sorte de sable mouvant en coton, et que ce jeune homme semble être dans le même état que moi?..

-euh... je crois que c'est un moyen de défense pour protéger mon esprit... je n'aurais plus qu'à le perfectionner, si tu pouvais me donner quelques astuces... quand à savoir ce que fait l'esprit de Louis ici... c'est un mystère qu'il faudra que j'éclaircisse dès que ce connard réapparaîtra dans ma vie...

- qui donc?

-... un connard.

- en attendant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je fous dans ton cerveau... si j'ai bien compris Nico... j'aimerais récupérer mon corps...

-... hum... ça risque d'être difficile... parce que primo: ton corps est enterré au cimetière de Lens, deuxio... je suis pas sur que dans cette dimension tu existes...

-..je me disais aussi que je devais être mort.. une chute de quatre étage.. c'est quand même quelque chose...Mais t'as pas l'air si traumatisé par ma mort...

- oh, tu sais, je me disais juste que tu avais l'air trop mort pour que ton esprit n'ai pas survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre... un pressentiment si tu veux... _(mouai, c'est une explication foireuse inventée sur le tas ou je ne m'y connais pas !)_

Je reçois des deux occupants momentanés de mon esprit des regards inquiets au sujet de ma santé mentale...Ben quoi? j'ai toujours fait confiance à mes instincts de merde... ils ont rarement tors lorsqu'ils se manifestent... ce qui est quand même vachement rare...

"- Bon Louis c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais j'ai pas l'intention de te garder en pension complète dans mon esprit, donc il va falloir qu'on te trouve un corps de remplacement... et j'ai une idée de ouf!

Louis prend un air apeuré... allons je suis un génie, il devrait avoir confiance! _(je réagirais pareil à sa place je crois)_

-" tu sais généralement, tes idées se finissent mal pour quelqu'un et c'est souvent moi...

-mais non! allez zou! Severus dehors et prend la peluche!

- Comment?

Plus le temps de parler que Severus disparaît, j'attrape alors le bras de Louis et sort de mon esprit... je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner mais je suis sur que mon plan va marcher... je traverse la marrée cotonneuse entourant mon esprit, tenant toujours fermement le bras de louis. Finalement j'ouvre les yeux sur un monde lumineux... enfin... lumineux au niveau de mes mains... parce que une charmante boule dorée m'explose joyeusement les rapidement que ça doit être Louis, j'attrape la peluche de chat à mes côtés pour faire rentrer la boule dorée, qui résiste au début avant de se glisser brusquement avec un flop sinistre...

J'attends quelque instant le temps de voir la peluche devenir un peu plus réaliste, un véritable museau, des pattes avec des griffes, une queue mouvante et des oreilles tressaillantes, ainsi que des yeux pour le moment fermés. Voyant que le chat n'a aucune intention de bouger, je fourre mon museau dans la parti délicate du ventre et entreprends de chatouiller soigneusement celui-ci. Tout cela bien sûr sous le regard inquisiteur de Severus... il ne peut pas changer pour une fois?

Mon attention est rapidement reprise par les mouvements saccadés du chat, et son rire parfaitement humain. Arrêtant sous les suppliques de l'animal, je me relève et lance un regard circulaire à la salle qui m'entoure, ne voyant rien de très particulier, je me penche de nouveau vers le chat et demande avec une petite voix.

-..LouLou?... Mon chou dit quelque chose...

- ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

-...c'est vraiment toi?

- qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre? le pape en culotte rose? _(pitié, pas ça !)_

-euh... je m'en passerais merci bien... en attendant ouvre les yeux j'ai dû te trouver un corps provisoire...

- c'est pour ça que je me sens tout cotonneux?

-... euh aussi, tu es dans une peluche de chat...

-ah?... Comment ça?

D'un bond il ouvre les yeux, se regarde de haut en bas, sort les griffes, puis se tourne vers moi... je le sens pas... mais pas du tout...

- Nicolas?... t'es dans un corps de loup...

-euh... oui?

d'un large geste, je me vois avec de longues estafilades le long du museau, je glapis de surprise et douleur... c'est un point sensible... avant de me jeter sur la boule de poile qui ose me griffer. Après une bataille épique dont les plus grand se souviendrons encore dans trente ans... enfin peut être, nous nous affalons au sol, épuisé. Je me souviens alors que Mon petit Louis n'est pas encore au courant du lieu où nous nous trouvons... je sens qu'il va péter un câble... je veux pas mourir...

j'ai pas le choix?... c'est bien ce que je pensais...Bon ben... au boulot...

-...hum... Loulou... j'ai quelque chose à te dire... c'est assez délicat... hum... tu vois le monsieur en noir?

- oui... c'est un peu la seule chose que je peux voir...

- eh ben c'est Severus Snape... le vrai... dans son monde et tout... avec Harry Potter à côté, Luna et un grand méchant Voldemort pas encore en un seul morceau...

- Nicolas.. ne me prend pas pour un imbécile...

- tu crois vraiment que je dit des conneries, alors que tu es dans un corps de chat en peluche que je suis un loup changeant de forme, que des choses viennent de se matérialiser devant toi, et que le dit Severus Snape veut me faire avaler une potion?

-ben tu sais...

- Non Louis, ce n'est pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar... seulement une réalité dont on aurait pu se passer un minimum... enfin.. tu comprend mon embarras quand je dis que nous sommes dans le monde d'HP, lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, alors que j'ai vérifié des tonnes et des tonnes de fois que nous étions bien dans l'univers décris par J.K...

j'attends en regardant le plafond que Louis réagisse, Severus à l'air un peu perdu de son côté, mais pour le moment je ne fais pas attention... Finalement Louis se relève sur ses deux pattes arrière, et monte sur mon dos. Comprenant qu'il a compris mais qu'il lui faudra un certain temps pour tout assimiler, je me lève à mon tour et m'approche de la porte.

- Je te remercie Severus, il semblerait que tes leçons aient été utiles, bien que courtes, je pense que nous pouvons reprendre ce que nous faisions avant que je vienne te déranger, j'ai un directeur à croiser et un Harry à conseiller... je pense qu'il faut qu'on change de ministre aussi, mais ça prendra du temps...

je sors de la salle sur demande en remerciant intérieurement Poudlard, suivit de Severus qui prend le chemin des cachots un air pensif plaqué au visage. Pour ma part, j'ai bien envie de voir Harry... allez dépêchons nous de le trouver...

- ah Nicolas je te cherchais...

...et merde!

**allez pour la bonne cause? Review?... ça sera votre B.A du jour...**


	10. Chapter 10

**... euh... ya quelqu'un? *regarde les toiles d'araignées pendantes*... Ohé! *un vol de chauve-souris manque de décapiter l'auteur* Gyarrk!... ah, ouai... Ça fait quand même vachement longtemps... Bon ben... Voila... un nouveau chapitre?**

**S'il vous plait reviewez, c'est super encourageant... et puis, on sait jamais, le chapitre peut peut-être vous plaire...**

**Enjoy!**

_allez dépêchons nous de le trouver..._

_- ah Nicolas je te cherchais..._

_...et merde!_

Pourquoi mais pourquoi moi? Ô monde cruel! Surtout que non je ne voulais surtout pas le voir avant... trois jours? ou trois semaines? ou mieux encore! qu'il aie disparue de la surface de la terre, juste le temps que je règle certains problèmes!... Mais non évidemment, c'est toujours quand on veut surtout pas le voir qu'il arrive. Foutue loi de murphie à la con!

-Nicolas?

-quoi loulou?

- c'est bien qui je pense?...

-...dans le genre gagatiseur au bonbon citron et fanatique de chèvre?... Oui c'est lui...

-...Oh mon Dieu!

- oui je sais j'ai eu la même réaction, mais t'en fais pas au bout d'un moment on s'y fait...

Petite explication..Là maintenant devant nous se trouve dans toute sa splendeur; et dans sa robe affreusement fushia aux petits coeurs verts fluo , Dumbledore ...Oui Dumbledore, Albus Perceval Wilfric Dumbledore, premier ordre de merlin, directeur de Poudlard...bref..Notre boulet national veut nous parler...à moi et peut être à Louis...

Et je sens venir la merde à plein nez. Il me faut donc trouver une diversion, faire une retraite stratégique, mettre la main sur une méthode ninja... Et là, j'ai rien. Ouai, je sais au début la première fois que j'ai débarqué, j'avais les histoires et les plans foireux qui coulaient de source, mais là...

Pas le choix, va falloir que je m'y colle; et j'ai vraiment pas envie!

-"Vous vouliez quelque chose Directeur?

- Appelez moi Albus.

- Oui oui. Si vous voulez. Et donc?

- Ah, bien sûr, je voulais voir avec toi certaines choses concernant la dernière tache du tournoi , dans deux jours.

-... Pourquoi moi? Vous auriez pu contacter Sebastian pour cela, c'est lui qui devra faire le plus, puisque il doit jouer "le protecteur de plus" ,pour que le tournoi se déroule correctement.

- Mais c'est Toi qui est le plus apte à réagir dans des situations non prévues. Tu es celui qui nous a sortit d'un bien mauvais pas dès ton arrivée!"

Non prévues, non prévues, c'est lui qui le dit. Moi je dis, si c'était pas prévu, et ben j'aurais pas envie de bouffer son "professeur de Défense contre les Force du mal" ( et c'est vachement long comme nom de cours en plus!). Et si c'était pas prévu, et ben je ne serais pas là pour tenter de rattraper le coup. Je refuse de laisser la fin de cette année se dérouler comme dans les livres, de même que pour la cinquième année. Pour le reste après... J'aime pas les bordels temporels ça fait mal à la tête.

- Mouai. Et donc ces choses concernant l'épreuve sont ...?

- Eh bien, sachant que les participants devront traverser un labyrinthe, je pensais logique que tu fasses parti de ceux qui devront récupérer ceux qui ne veulent, ou ne peuvent plus continuer la compétition.

- Qui en fera parti? Mis à part moi?

- hé bien, il y a Severus, Shacklebolt un auror que je connais bien, Alastor, Smathon, un autre auror, et notre bien aimée infirmière Poppy.

-ah..." Oui vous avez vu, j'ai énormément de conversation, en même temps, ça me rassure, si "Maugrey" doit surveiller et récupérer, alors je pourrais garder un œil sur lui.

"-Alastor? C'est Maugrey? Mais-

-Louis, s'il te plaît ce n'est pas le moment.

-Mais Nico!

- Tu veux finir à la machine-à-laver?

-...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Hum; Je vais vous laisser.

- C'est ça, allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah, au passage, très bien faite ta marionnette Nicolas! Je ne sais pas comment tu la fais fonctionner aussi bien.

-... Directeur, si vous voulez garder votre barbe intact ou presque, je vous pris de vous barrez loin, très loin...

-Je ne suis pas une foutue marionnette!

Je retiens Louis, pour lui éviter de s'étouffer avec la barbe de Dumbledore, pendant que ce dernier s'en va d'un pas rapide, l'air légèrement déçu. Maintenant qu'il m'a dit quelque chose de pas très utile, je reprends mon chemin pour aller voir Harry. je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire mais je pense que... Oui, c'est pas comme si j'étais Dumbledore.

-"Nicolas?

Mes pensées sont légèrement interrompues par Louis.

-oui?

-C'est qui Sébastian?

- Un Sirius Black que j'ai récupérer dans une autre dimension... Un passager clandestin pendant le voyage. D'ailleurs ce Sirius Black est plus jeune que celui de ce monde. Il n'a que 21 ans. Et il est bien drôle.

- Comment t'as fait pour le récupérer? Et je pensais que c'était MOI le passager clandestin! Je refuse de laisser un autre prendre mon titre légitime!

- J'ai jamais dis qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul titre de passager clandestin disponible. En se qui concerne l'autre, eh bien, je m'étais perdu dans la forêt, et j'ai trouvé un joli bracelet. Et bon... tu me connais, les bijoux, c'est un truc qui me fait triper. Donc je l'ai gardé, je me suis endormi dans la forêt...

-Ça c'était un truc de con si tu veux mon avis.

-..Je m'en passerais merci. Bref, je me suis réveillé dans une grotte, je suis allé voir un champ de bataille, me suis fait toucher par un sort rose fluo qui m'a fait percuter Sebastian, et on est apparu près de Pré-au-lard...

-... j'ai pas tout suivi... Dans une grotte t'as vu une bataille?

- Mais non! je suis sorti de la grotte pour aller voir une bataille!

- Tu savais qu'il y avait une bataille et tu y es allé?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'étais transformé en Loup...

- Quel rapport?"

Regard sceptique de Louis...

-"Oui Bon ça va, y en a aucun mais on va pas en faire tout un plat! C'est pas comme si j'avais su où me diriger pour éviter la bataille...

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu étais incapable de te repérer sans GPS, carte, boussole et kit de survie."

Je bougonne un peu reconnaissant quand même que Louis n'a pas tort... Mais bon, on arrive près de Harry, et j'ai légèrement oublié ce que je lui voulais. En même temps qui s'en souviendrait après avoir croisé Dumbledore? En parlant de lui, à la fin du tournoi, il va bien falloir que je me le coltine, mais heureusement je ne serais pas seul dans cette tâche! Louis va m'aider bien sûr!

"-Nico?... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? tu me fais peur...

- Mais non mais non, tu te fais des idées!"

Je sais, je suis vachement rassurant, mais Potter est là , et il ne faut pas faire peur à notre champion, vu le traumatisme qui l'attend, ça serait bête de faire le boulot de Voldemort. Bref, Harry est seul, Hermione et Ron doivent être en train de s'engueuler- encore- à propos de Viktor; délaissant Harry près du lac. Il relève la tête en nous entendant nous approcher. Jetant un regard curieux à Louis, il nous adresse un léger sourire. J'adore ce gosse! (hors sujet je sais)

- hey Harry!

- bonjour Nicolas-

- Oh! c'est lui? Je le voyais plus grand!"

...Merci Louis pour cette information charmante...Ya des jours je me demande s'il a un cerveau. En même temps, maintenant je vais avoir l'obligation de le présenter, et va bien falloir que je trouve une excuse à sa présence...C'est pas comme si je pouvais dire: "Hey! je vous présente Louis, un mec décédé dont j'ai retrouvé l'esprit dans les pièges de mon cerveau!" . je pense que ça ferait peur à plus d'un, et si on est pas envoyé à Ste Mangouste on finira sur une table de dissection... On va dire que cette pensée ne m'enchante pas beaucoup.

-"Harry je te présente Louis. Un... ami.

- Hey! c'était quoi cette hésitation!

- tu préfères peut être que je dise passager clandestin?

-... Nettement oui! c'est beaucoup mieux!

- euh... Enchanté?

- Enchanté! je suis ravi de te connaître enfin Harry Potter. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi! Dommage que ce soit pendant ce tournoi que nous puissions nous rencontrer!

- Hein?

- Boulet! ne fais pas attention à Louis, il est légèrement surexcité et dit des choses stupides. Bref, j'aimerais te parler, sans Louis. Donc Louis si tu pouvais... dégager le plancher?

- ouai ouai ça va j'ai compris, tu veux que je vous laisse seul pour que tu puisses lui déclarer ta flamme.

- Quoi?

- c'est ça Louis t'as tout compris, maintenant tire toi.

Louis s'éloigne sous les yeux ahuris de Harry alors que je m'installe plus confortablement. De toute façon, Louis à toujours été comme ça, on ne change pas un chieur de base.

Harry se tourne finalement vers moi après avoir secoué la tête de.. consternation? Pourquoi de la consternation? Ya que moi qu'ai le droit de secouer la tête de consternation en direction de Louis! Je suis le seul qui a ce privilège! Et-

- Nicolas? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-hein?... Ah! Oui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'épreuve. Quelque chose ira sûrement mal, et, je voulais que tu le sache, Pour que tu te prépares à toute éventualité...

- Tu es sûr?

-..Oui, et... Fais attention aux araignées. je pense que c'est l'une des choses dont tu devras te méfier.

- Ah, euh, merci?

- De rien, je tiens à ta survie tu sais, parce que si tu n'es plus là, qui viendra égayer les après midi de potions de Severus?

-Toi je suppose.

-Oui, mais non, je ne vais pas non plus rester là jusqu'au la fin des temps...

- Ah?

-Oui. Je vais d'ailleurs partir tout de suite, parce qu'on approche de l'heure du repas, et je ne voudrais pas inquiéter Neville"

Il hoche la tête et nous nous levons d'un ensemble parfait. Lançant un regard vers Louis, je le découvre la tête en bas, la patte retenue par un calamar géant quelque peu énervé, si j'en crois l'énorme veine battante sur son..front? globe cérébrale? truc énorme où il doit y avoir sa tête? Bref, Le calamar est énervé à cause de la peluche vivante. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du le laisser seul...

Soupirant comme seul peut soupirer un adolescent face à des parents surexcités, je m'avance vers mon Passager clandestin, le chope par une oreille, et d'un mouvement de la tête remercie le calamar, alors que ce dernier le relâche . Puis je repars ignorant les protestations de Louis. On dirait pas mais c'est que j'ai faim moi...

**...Le prochain chapitre va mettre un peu de temps à arriver, j'ai mon bac de français à passer, donc je ne pense pas avoir la tête à finir mon chapitre... Mais à la prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 11

__**Après un long moment d'attente pour lequel je m'excuse, je vous propose ce chapitre, qui est plus long que les autres... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. (S'il y a quelque confusion n'hésiter pas à demander des précision, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre)**

**De plus, je me suis parfois emmêler les pinceaux avec les noms anglais, si vous les noté je m'en excuse.**

**Enjoy!  
**

_Puis je repars ignorant les protestations de Louis. On ne dirait pas mais c'est que j'ai faim moi..._

Le tournois est dans une demi-heure, tous le monde y est déjà, et moi j'erre dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme une âme damnée. Dans une demi-heure, le temps se mettra en route, et le moindre changement pourrait être fatal, dans une demi-heure, un enfant mourra, une âme qui ne demande rien s'éteindra... et je peux, non je devrais lui éviter cette fin. Mais cela pourrait entraîner des conséquences bien plus affreuses que celles définies pour le futur. Et je ne peux me permettre de faire ça.

Et à cause de cela je suis un monstre... J'ai l'impression d'être Dumbledore, faire des choses pour le plus grand bien , considérer la valeur des gens, croire qu'une vie est plus importante qu'une autre...

Mais une vie est une vie, qu'importe ce que l'on peut se dire, et je me dégoûte...

C'est assez drôle, je me suis toujours dis que je ne regretterais rien de ma vie, et me voilà dans ces couloirs, à regretter jusqu'à m'en rendre malade... Si ce n'est pas pathétique.

Mais l'heure approche, et je dois participer. J'ai presque l'impression de me voir comme un bourreau, bien que ce soit sûrement exagéré...

Je tourne à gauche, je tourne à droite, je descends trois escaliers, j'en remonte cinq, et me voila devant les portes du château... Peut-on me dire comment j'ai fait? Alors que je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas capable de retrouver mon chemin dans un lieu quelconque, et encore moins dans un château dont les escaliers se déplacent!

Je regarde les portes s'ouvrir sur le parc et je peux dire que ce n'est pas normal puisqu'il n'y a personne pour ouvrir ces battants énormes; dois-je le préciser?...

Ce château est omniscient ce n'est pas possible autrement!...

Je jette un regard autour de moi, je suis pourtant sur d'avoir entendu un rire, mais il n'y a personne. Je suis seul dans le hall du Château, tous les autres sont sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je dois d'ailleurs les rejoindre, étant de surveillance... Alors que je ne suis pas sorcier! Dumbledore et ses idées à la con...

Je m'avance lentement vers la grande porte, refusant de me presser vers le lieu d'une tragédie et-

Hey! Je me suis fait pousser!

-Qui est là?

Personne bien sûr et encore ce rire fantomatique, je deviens fou. Je vais finir par aller voir un psy.

Je finis par fouler l'herbe humide de mes pieds nus, le ciel s'assombrit, et je ne sais pas si c'est du aux nuages d'orage ou alors simplement au soleil qui se couche. Un vent un peu frais traverse mes vêtements trop amples et légers. Je m'approche à grandes enjambées de la foule, le bruit de voix augmente graduellement et voir autant d'adultes rassemblés ici m'inquiète un peu.

Parce que le contact avec les plus jeunes est plus simple qu'avec les adultes, ils n'ont pas d'idées encore bien définies du monde.

Je traverse la masse en tentant de passer inaperçu (oui je sais qu'avec des oreilles et une queue c'est difficile...) et en évitant de me faire marcher sur les pieds. On va dire que les talons hauts ne sont pas les seuls choses dont je me méfie en présence de sorciers...Et on va dire que jusqu'ici, ces objectifs sont à peu près atteints...

-Ouche! -B****l de b****l de Merlin en string léopard!- Faites gaffe où vous foutez vos pieds m*rde!

-En même temps quel idée de se balader sans chaussures!

-Je me balade pieds nus pour des raisons de-

-NICOOOO!

-...et merde...

J'ai parlé trop vite, maintenant j'ai mal aux pieds, mais je me prépare aussi à faire un-*SHBAM*- roulé boulé non contrôlé à cause de Louis... Comment il a fait pour me trouver cet abruti?

... Il va me laisser respirer? Non parce que là, j'ai un peu l'impression que je vire au bleu à pois jaunes...

-gargle

-Tu veux dire quelque chose Nico?

-...help?

Pourquoi est-ce que... Oh le co**ar! Il se fout de ma gueule en plus! Sébastien je te hais! Tu ose me laisser crever, étouffé à mort par un chat en peluche qui pu l'hippogriffe noyé?...Il ose. Venant de lui ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais bon, pendant que monsieur se marre, moi je dois tenter de me relever; l'air de rien avec mon ex-meilleur ami accroché à mon cou, tel un poulpe russe en manque d'affection... Tout ça pour dire que j'ai l'air d'un abruti et que l'incident a attiré l'attention de sorciers dont je me serais passé.

Je laisse à Sébastien trente secondes pour se reprendre pas plus, avant de lui assener un coup sur la tête. Le coup l'arrête net (maha! c'est qui qui rigole maintenant?), et je m'éloigne comme si je n'avais absolument pas de chat en peluche discutant à toute vitesse accroché à mon corps d'athlète.

On va dire que le mode "passer inaperçu" est complètement foutu, je n'ai plus qu'a atteindre mon poste d'observation à vitesse grand V pour entreprendre ma longue attente.

"Rappelle moi pourquoi Dumbledore t'a confié un poste de surveillance?"

...hein? Oh Seb m'a rattrapé, je n'avais pas remarqué...

"Eh... Sachant que tu es irresponsable, mais qu'il faut réaffirmer ta couverture en tant que Aurore Français, le vieux a décidé qu'il fallait placer ton familier comme surveillance. Ainsi j'empêche les emmerdes et tu profites du tournoi. En tout et pour tout, l'idée du grand père est pas si mal. Mais si tu peux conserver Louis avec toi, ça m'arrangerait"

Ayant répondu à la question de Seb, je chope Louis sous les aisselles et commence à le soulever. Tout va bien, jusqu'à ce que les griffes de ce matou enragé s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Je me fige le temps de comprendre que mon meilleur pote est entrain de transformer ma jolie peau de pêche (on y croit tous) en lambeaux. C'est donc avec un cri très masculin et viril que je lâche la peluche, chose très très stupide si vous voulez mon avis.

Voyez-vous il existe une chose magnifique pour certain, énervante à souhait pour d'autre; nommée la gravité, cela a été découvert par Newton grâce à une pomme, qui lui est tombé sur la tête... les circonstances-mêmes de la découverte ne sont guère engageantes, alors bien sur ce n'est pas étonnant que cela m'apporte plus d'ennuis. L'animal lâché brusquement est attiré vers le sol avec une force N, cet animal a des griffes planté dans le cou d'une personne à un point A, la chute brusque de force N produit une sur-pression sur les griffes du point A.

Conclusion: les griffes viennent de m'arracher encore plus de peau, j'ai hyper mal, et Louis ne m'a toujours pas lâcher... Qui vient de réveiller les mort-vivants du coin avec ses cris? C'est bibi!

*urghhhhhhhh(just waiting for time to pass...)*

Ça va faire deux heures que je surveille le coin du labyrinthe qui m'a été assigné, normalement, les événements de la soirée ne devraient pas tarder...et je suis très stressé...rendez-vous compte! Je vais laisser un gamin faire face à Voldemort! Avec une jambe cassée et un camarade de classe qui mourra! Je ne me sens vraiment pas sain d'esprit là maintenant... Surtout que je ne peux pas du tout agir tant qu'on est dans un passage aussi important pour le futur. Cela changerait absolument tous ce que je connais des livres, et on pourrait faire face à un futur plus glauque, ou un futur à la mode Bisounours, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.

Une fumée rouge s'élance du labyrinthe, cela doit être Krum, Fleur étant déjà sortie de l'autre coté. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vais devoir aller le chercher… Et ça ne va pas être du gâteau si je le fais en Humain. Seule solution, me transformer en loup. Car contrairement au sorcier de base, je ne peux pas simplement me faire un passage dans les hais, je dois donc me démerder pour aller le chercher, et comme en Loup, je suis plus grand que la moyenne, que j'ai plus de puissance dans les jambes, je vais m'amuser à sauter par-dessus ces hais…

Je ne vais pas vous faire un récit de mon saut de hais, (ce fut en grande partie un échec) ni de ma récupération de Krum (heureusement qu'il était stupefixer, parce que vu les trucs qu'il s'est pris dans la gueule, on l'aurait entendu gueuler jusqu'au pôle sud). Mais je vais plutôt ellipser jusqu'au retour de Harry…

Le labyrinthe a disparu, une cloche a sonné lorsque la coupe fut prise, mais ne voyant pas Harry ni Cédric ressortir du labyrinthe Dumbledore l'a fait disparaître. Le terrain de Quidditch est en piteux état, et les spectateurs commencent à se demander ce qu'il se passe, il suffirait d'un mot pour lancer une vague de panique.

Les surveillants se sont rassemblés autour de Dumbledore, demandant si cela fait partie du tournoi, cela me fait rire, un rire jaune. Il suffit de voir le visage inquiet du directeur, et l'impatience maniaque presque masquée de « Maugrey ». Mais je n'ai pas bougé, j'attends que la coupe revienne, je suis prêt à agir, c'est ce que l'on attend d'un chien de garde n'est ce pas ?

A l'heure qu'il est Cedric doit être mort, non ? Et Harry, oh Harry, il se sentira tellement coupable, pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu empêcher…

J'arrangerais tout, ensuite, je trouverais un moyen pour que l'enfant n'ai pas à accepter la mort comme il le fait, cela ne devrait pas arriver…Si j'arrive à m'occuper des horccrux, si Dumbledore ne fait pas l'abruti, et si…si Voldemort continu dans son rôle de grand méchant prévisible. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Ah, ils sont apparus. Le corps de Cedric est étendu sur le sol, Harry est accroché à la coupe et au cadavre. Il ne veut pas les lâcher. Les quelques mots qu'il prononce ne sont pas suffisamment forts pour que je les entende, mais je les connais déjà. Et cela me fend le cœur de voir Dumbledore enlever un à un les doigts de l'enfant accroché au poignet de l'adolescent. la seule chose l'ayant conserver conscient , lui permettant de ne pas s'écrouler face aux événements de la soirée.

La foule descendent des gradins, certains commencent à réaliser et le disent aux autres. Les professeurs se rapprochent et entourent la scène. C'est là que je le vois, le fourbe, Dumbledore a laissé l'enfant seul un instant pour parler à Severus et Minerva, et je le vois qui attrape le bras de Harry, lui dit un mot et commence à l'emmener vers le château. Je tente de repérer Seb ou Louis, pour les prévenir. Mais ils ont été mêlée à la foule, les retrouver me ferrais perdre de nombreuse minutes. Et le faux Maugrey est déjà hors du terrain de Quidditch avec Harry. Je pars à leur poursuite en tant que Loup, beaucoup plus rapide que de courir comme un dératé d'homo sapiens.

Je les vois, un peu plus loin sur le sentier qui monte vers le château, la forêt n'est pas trop loin, et une pente douce d'un coté du chemin descend vers le lac où le calamar parait relire les histoires de petit ours.

En m'élançant à leur poursuite, je sens une rage intense m'envahir, je ne sais si c'est parce que c'est Barty Croupton , ou si c'est parce qu'il ose s'en prendre à Harry. Croupton tient Harry part le bras, sans l'aider pour marcher alors qu'il a une jambe cassée, si j'attaque de côté je risque de faire du mal au survivant, alors que de dos, il ya une chance pour qu'il lâche Harry pour se rattraper.

Mon choix est fait, moi qui coupais sur la pelouse pour les rattraper, je prends un brusque tournant qui me place juste derrière le Bâtard.

Lorsque je ne suis plus qu'à deux mètres du duo, je me replis sur moi même, et d'une forte poussée, je bondis en avant crocs et griffes dehors. Je frappe l'Homme de plein fouet, dans sa chute il lâche Harry qui s'écroule un peu plus loin. Je roule sur une courte distance à cause de mon élan, mais je me relève tout aussi vite, Barty ne s'est pas encore relever. J'en profite.

« -Harry ! Relève-toi et cours ! Retourne vers Dumbledore !

-Nico ? Mais ?

-Fais ce que je te dis ! Et dis lui de venir presto ! »

Je n'attends pas de voir s'il est parti pour me jeter sur l'imposteur avec l'intention sévère de lui arracher le bras. Mais cette fois-ci il s'y attend, je lui mords l'épaule, mais avec un coup de pied puissant, il me frappe l'abdomen. Je perds mon souffle et m'écroule au sol, je n'ai pas le temps de respirer que je sens un sort me frapper la patte avant droite. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est, ça fait juste très mal. Je hurle, et de rage je m'élance, son bras tenant la baguette est suffisamment près de moi pour que je le lui bouffe. Je sens mes mâchoires se refermer sur la chair, et lorsque je touche l'os, je serre un peu plus les dents jusqu'à entendre un crac satisfaisant.

Il hurle et je souris (relève les babines, les yeux brillant sourire de Loup quoi), un sourire qui doit être inquiétant pour un observateur. Ma joie morbide est coupée brusquement lorsque de toutes ses forces, il m'assène un coup sur le crâne. Je sens ma vue vaciller, mais mes dents n'ont pas lâché le membre.

*******côté Harry Potter********

Il titube et trébuche, il ne voit pas clair, car il fait sombre et il a perdu ses lunettes lorsque Voldemort- Il préfère ne pas y penser.… Il espère que c'est le bon chemin…

Des voix se font entendre, la foule, Dumbledore doit être quelque part là. Mais où ?

-« Harry ? Que fais-tu-là ?

- Aran?

- oui, tu as vu Nicolas ?

- Il faut que je vois Dumbledore c'est urgent!

Le blob (une masse informe mouvante ressemblant vaguement à métamorphe) en face du garçon s'arrête de bouger un instant, puis fait un geste vers un blob gris plus loin… Cela doit être Dumbledore.

-Harry ? Mais où étais-tu passé ? »

Yup Dumbledore.

« - Professeur ! Nicolas a perdu la tête ! Il a sauté sur Maugrey ! Ils sont en train de se battre près du château !

-Comment ? »

Tiens, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui parle mais Sébastien Aran… Le blob Aran jette un regard autour de lui, appelle quelqu'un et file, suivi de Dumbledore, vers le château. Deux autres Blob les suivent, et un troisième se rapproche du garçon qui a survécu.

« -Harry ? On va aller à l'infirmerie, il faut que tu te reposes et que Mme Pomfrey examine ces blessures…

-Monsieur Weasley?

- Oui Harry. »

*******coté Sebastian******

Il court à toute vitesse vers le château, sans faire attention à ceux qui le suivent. Il n'en n'a cure, il faut qu'il atteigne Nico avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Des bruits de chocs, des grognements et des cris l'avertissent que les deux combattants sont près du lac, sûrement qu'ils ont dévalé la pente en s'attaquant.

Sebastian s'attend à voir quelque chose de peu sympathique, mais il ne s'attend pas à ça.

L'herbe sombre brille ici et là à cause du sang versé. Sang appartenant aux deux personnes s'il en croit les gémissements et grognements de douleur. Près du lac, éclairé par la lune, il peut voir le combat. Le loup imposant se jetant avec violence sur l'homme, une patte avant pendant presque inutile sur son coté droit, alors qu'un sort l'atteint. A cause du sort, l'animal est dévié sur le côté et ses crocs se referment sur l'épaule de Maugrey, qui s'accroche à la tête du loup. La puissance du bon les fait rouler sur l'herbe.

L'homme reste au sol alors que la bête se relève, et que sa mâchoire, dégoulinant de sang ne se rouvre pour apporter une morsure fatale.

Réagissant enfin, Sebastian stupéfie Maugrey d'un rapide coup de baguette tout en faisant reculer Nico, et se jette sur ce dernier pour tenter de l'arrêter.

******retour à Nico*******

Ma vue est troublée par le liquide visqueux qui coule sur mon museau, mon odorat est saturé par l'odeur du fer, l'odeur du sang, et mon goût ne vaut pas mieux. Je sais que le Connard est juste devant moi au sol, que sa nuque est à ma merci, il me suffirait d'une légère pression de mes mâchoires pour que la chair tendre de son cou ne cède. Ma rage enveloppe mon esprit, ma folie passagère ne s'estompe pas. Je m'apprête à assener le coup de grâce lorsque je sens plus que je ne vois un sort me frôler pour aller toucher le Bâtard. Je recule d'un bon, aidé par un sort. Un bruit de course m'arrête momentanément, mais mon esprit n'est pas assez clair pour réfléchir rationnellement. Et lorsque des bras se referment autour de mon museau, je me recule, grogne et tente de déloger mon assaillant. Mon état de quasi transe s'estompe un peu, et par les cris qui me proviennent, je me rends compte que c'est Seb qui m'empêche de bouffer Barty Croupton.

« -Nico ! Mais réveilles-toi ! Tu ne dois pas tuer un professeur de l'école ! Réagis merde !

-Seb ? NAN ! Laisses moi lui arracher la peau, le tuer à petit feu ! Ce Salopard ne mérite pas de vivre plus longtemps !

-C'est MAUGREY ! Tu m'entends ! C'est Maugrey que tu attaques comme ça !

-Justement! »

D'autres mains se sont jointes à celles de Seb pour m'arrêter. Et pour être franc je n'ai plus vraiment la force de me battre. Avec un dernier grognement je m'arrête et m'affale par terre, entraînant avec moi Seb et son co-équipier.

Il me faut encore un moment pour que ma vue puisse distinguer ceux qui ont assisté à mon épisode de folie. Minerva, Severus et Dumbledore en plus de Seb. Et Harry, j'ai du le faire flipper ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !...Ah oui, c'est vrai …c'est de la faute de ce truc, là étalé sur le sol plein de sang. Je n'ai pas besoin de paniquer, je me sens mieux déjà. N'est ce pas génial ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour que ce…ce…fucktard ne puisse pratiquement plus jamais faire ce qu'il faisait avant (c'est-à-dire agir comme un serviteur du lord) !

-Nico ?

Uh ? Je relève la tête déjà un peu plus réveillé en direction de la voix m'ayant appelé. C'est Severus qui me regarde, l'air d'attendre que je réponde… Mais à quoi ? On va dire que j'étais légèrement déconnecté par rapport au monde réel, alors pour ce qui est de l'attention à autrui…Ce n'est pas gagné.

En conclusion je fixe Severus avec un air d'abruti jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à soupirer de façon fataliste et à reprendre la parole.

-« Tu n'as pas écouté n'est-ce pas ?

-Nah ! Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire de loup, et une voix complètement niaise. Je ne demande absolument pas de me faire baffer (on y croit tous n'est-ce pas).

-…Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Alastor, Nicolas ?

- Question pratique ?" Regard sévère des trois adultes. "Bon okay, deux à trois raisons différentes. Petit Un, il avait l'intention de faire tout avouer à Harry et de le tuer à la place de son maître. »

Regard légèrement étonné des hommes, ouverture de la bouche de Dumby dans l'intention évidente de protester.

-« Petit deux c'est un gros pervers, qui à tenter de violer quelqu'un, je ne dévoilerais pas son identité, cette personne ne s'est pas encore remise. »

Air outré de Dumbledore, vaguement moins sympathique de Severus (l'a-t-il un jour été ?), et complètement blême de rage de Sébastien.

- « Et petit trois, ce n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, c'est un mangemort du nom de Barty Croupton, qui est pour le moment sous polynectar, et qui devrait récupérer son apparence dans quelques minutes. »

Ah, Dumbledore a compris et est en colère, Severus est beaucoup plus menaçant, et Sébastien... Sébastien s'est approcher du corps encore inconscient du faux Maugrey et a entrepris de lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes et de lui écraser la face à coup de bottes…Faudrait peut être l'arrêter…Nan ? On va dire que je ne suis pas en état, je tente de l'appeler histoire de dire que j'aurai essayé au moins…C'est tout ce qui compte n'est-ce pas ?

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas expliqué en commençant par le début?» Demande le vieux chnoque en faisant flotter le corps de Barty sans aucune considération pour Seb, ni pour l'état de l'imposteur. Macgonagall a disparue, sûrement pour prévenir l'ordre des poulets, ou retenir Fudge.

…J'ai commencé par le début. A moins que vous ne vouliez dire par le fait que c'était un imposteur, on va dire que sur le coup ça me semblait moins important…J'étais un peu plus occupé à lui arracher la gorge qu'a lui reprocher d'avoir kidnappé(« adultnappé »?) Maugrey.

-« D'ailleurs, comment va Harry ? » Comment changer le sujet, de façon peu subtile, mais subtilité n'a jamais été mon deuxième prénom.

-«Il a été emmené à l'infirmerie par Arthur Weasley, comment as-tu deviné que ce n'était pas Alastor ? » me demande l'addicte aux sucreries avec un air sévère. Mais vu que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui réponde franchement, et que Sébastien s'approche…Je me retransforme en humain.

-« oh, vous savez, l'odorat d'un loup…Sébastien, tu veux bien m'aider à aller à l'infirmerie? Il faudrait aussi y emmener l'autre, si l'on ne veut pas qu'il se vide de son sang avant d'avoir pu avouer tout ses crimes. »

Severus et Sébastien s'échangent un regard de connivence, puis d'un mouvement brusque, refourguent l'Alastor à Papy Dumby, et m'aident à me relever, pour m'amener clopin-clopant à l'infirmerie.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvre en grand sur une Pomfrey légèrement étonnée, un chien noir au bord d'un lit où un Harry ayant récupéré des lunettes de secours, se « repose ». (Si se reposer consiste à manger du chocolat, en se faisant étouffer à moitié par un Remus Lupin frénétique.) Je me fais lentement diriger vers un lit libre, pendant que Dumbledore nous suit avec son paquet en bien plus mauvais état.

-« Oh! Installez-le là! » S'exclame-t-elle en me voyant. « Oh, Mon dieu! Que lui est-il arrivé ? » S'écrit-elle en remarquant le corps inanimé de mon opposant.

- Je lui suis arrivé. » Je réponds férocement en montrant des dents menaçantes encore un peu rouges. Et je ne suis pas peu fier de moi. J'ai mis au tapis sans magie, un mangemort qualifié, qui n'a pas pu me toucher…Enfin pas trop… On va dire que, une épaule déboîtée, un bras cassé, quatre côtes fêlées et/ou cassées, et quelques lacérations, ne sont qu'un petit prix à payer pour la pâtée que j'ai pu lui mettre. (Oui je suis inconscient, et alors? Je le vis très bien!) De l'autre côté, Barty est plus abimé : un avant bras broyé, une épaule déchiquetée, un visage lacéré, une jambe cassée, et le côté lacéré lui aussi. Je crois qu'il a en plus, une commotion cérébrale , deux côtes cassées, et le nez complètement brisé par Sébastien, et si je ne me trompe pas, Severus lui a lancé plusieurs sorts en douces… Nan, franchement, je m'en sors bien !

-« Professeur ! Il y a un espion à Poudlard ! »

Ah, oui Harry… J'ai failli oublier qu'il n'était pas au courant…Bon et bien, expliquons.

-« Harry, laisse moi te présenter l'espion de Voldemort, je sais que pour le moment il n'a pas l'air terrifient, mais le voici. » lui-dis-je en désignant Barty qui commence tout juste à changer, ses cheveux deviennent blond sale.

-« Le professeur Maugrey ? Mais !

- ah non, non, non, Professeur Maugrey est pour le moment dans l'appartement du professeur de Défense, prisonnier d'une malle à 9 verrous. Nous avons ici, un magnifique spécimen de mangemort en puissance s'étant pris une raclée, Barty Croupton, Junior. » Ma phrase est ponctuée par le son de l'œil de verre tombant au sol, et de la jambe de bois se faisant remplacer par une vrai jambe en chair et en os.

Finalement Dumbledore prend le relais, et commence à questionner Harry sur les événements de la soirée, je ne les écoutes que d'une oreille, pour vérifier que tout s'est passé exactement comme dans le livre, tout en m'ensevelissant sous les draps, et en enfonçant ma tête sous l'oreiller. Je ne veux absolument pas ressortir de la soirée, je commence à me sentir mal. Cedric Diggory est mort, Voldemort est ressuscité d'entre les morts (au bout de 13 ans), Fudge va devoir être éjecté manu militari de son post de 1er Ministre et les souvenirs bien chiants commencent à remonter à la surface. Seule chose positive, Barty est découvert, dans un lit d'infirmerie complètement immobilisé.

**Review s'il vous plait!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bon, ce chap à pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, j'espère qu'il est à votre goût, je vous demande juste de ne pas me tuer car je vous le rappelle: Un auteur mort est un auteur qui n'écrit pas.**  
_

_**Sinon, s'il vous plait reviewez, ça m'aide un peu à savoir si ma façon d'écrire s'amèliore où si je devrais retourner cotoyer les bac à sable d'écriture...**__  
_

_Je ne veux absolument pas ressortir de la soirée, je commence à me sentir mal. Cédric Diggory est mort, Voldemort est ressuscité d'entre les morts (au bout de 13 ans), Fudge va devoir être éjecté manu militari de son poste de 1er Ministre et les souvenirs bien chiants commencent à remonter à la surface. Seule chose positive, Barty est découvert, dans un lit d'infirmerie complètement immobilisé_

Je n'avais pas la tête très claire après les évènements de la soirée, et le fait que plusieurs craignent mes réactions violentes n'a pas aidé plus que cela. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé à Barty, je crois que Fudge a tenté de soumettre le mangemort au baiser du détraqueur. Malheureusement pour lui, l'existence même de Barty Croupton a amené un certain nombre de questions, et grâce à l'intervention rapide de Dumbledore, Croupton a pu éclaircir quelques éléments qui restaient flous jusqu'à lors.

Dans les semaines qui ont suivi la fin du tournoi, la presse sorcière a remis en cause les nombreux agissements de Fudge, faisant ainsi remonter à la surface de nombreux emprisonnements sans procès. Sirius Black a été convoqué pour se soumettre à un procès et à une interrogation sous veritaserum.

D'un autre côté, je suis resté près d'Harry autant que je pouvais, tentant de lui expliquer les enjeux des prochains mois, ainsi que le rôle qu'il aura peut-être à jouer dans la destruction de Voldemort. J'ai tenté de faire en sorte qu'il ne sombre pas dans une dépression, faisant en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un près de lui, et lui montrant qu'il pouvait discuter des évènements de la troisième tache avec n'importe qui, sauf peut-être les plus jeunes.

Je ne pense pas avoir fait un très bon boulot, malheureusement pour moi, les vacances m'empêchent de tenter autre chose. Car sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, le jeune survivant doit tout de même rester à Privet Drive jusqu'au mois d'août. Je peux vous dire que j'ai protesté, longuement, avec de nombreux arguments, mais rien n'y a fait.

En attendant Sebastian a décidé de se rendre utile pour l'ordre des poulets pas cuits, et s'est lancé dans le recrutement. Ce qui m'étonne, mais apparemment, les jeunes restent des abrutis en quêtes d'actions, d'aventures et de causes justes à défendre. Ça tombe bien c'est un peu ce que propose l'ordre, avec en plus un risque de se faire tuer un peu plus présent, et le gros secret qu'est l'organisation, plus vraiment secret si vous voulez mon avis.

Ce qui me fait penser qu'il va falloir que j'entame une discussion que j'ai toujours évité avec le vieux citronné. Parce que pour pouvoir amasser le reste des horcruxes, il va me falloir de l'aide. Car j'ai déjà planqué le pendentif dans un endroit sûr avec le diadème de Serdaigle (sous le matelas de la chambre principal, dans une boite fermée hermétiquement), et le carnet a déjà été détruit par un gamin de douze ans. Mais il va me falloir de l'aide pour récupérer la bague avec la pierre de résurrection (pour celle-là, faudra que je surveille Dumby), de même que j'espère que Dumbledore puisse m'aider à corrompre, ou du moins à marchander avec les goblins pour accéder à la coupe de Poufsouffle. Quand à Harry et Nagini, je pense qu'il faudra voir tout cela avec plusieurs personnes dont l'expertise sera utile.

Ça tombe bien, je viens d'arriver à Grimmauld Place, et apparemment une réunion de l'ordre est en train de se finir. Il me faut juste réussir à coincer le directeur de Poudlard, de préférence en tête à tête. Et pour le moment je suis dans le Hall, tenant compagnie à la mère de Sirius qui est en train de nous pondre une pyramide sur la présence des « sang-de-bourbe » et des « traitres-à-leur-sang » dans la noble et très respectée maison des Black. Ce qui est bien avec elle, c'est qu'à partir du moment où quelqu'un frôle sa tenture, elle nous fait la sirène. Provoquant l'interruption de la réunion suffisamment longtemps pour que Sirius vienne jeter un coup d'œil, fasse taire sa mère, et que je puisse me faufiler par la porte pour m'introduire dans la cuisine.

« -qu'est-ce que ce clebs vient foutre là » s'exclame un illustre inconnu.

Merci, c'est sympathique, est-ce que je vous traite de chimpanzé sans vous connaitre ? Non. Alors c'est pareil ! Surtout qu'en plus je suis un loup !

« - Oh, c'est mon familier, ne vous en faites pas, il ne dérangera pas la réunion.»

…Je suppose que tu veux que je vienne te dire bonjour maintenant Seb, n'est-ce pas ?

Les membres de l'ordre présents sont installés autour de la grande table en bois, Dumbledore est en tête de table avec à ses côté Severus et un Maugrey paraissant encore légèrement malades. Sebastian est installé à la gauche de Severus, et me regarde avec un air impatient. Il doit y avoir une vingtaine de personnes présentes. Et Sirius vient de me pousser en direction de mon compagnon inter-dimensionnel, parce qu'apparemment je prends de la place. Laissons nous faire, je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'afficher comme le loup qui parle, pas cette fois ci. Il me faut juste attendre qu'ils finissent de blablater sur les activités des mangemorts, la perte de confiance des sorciers envers Fudge (s'il y en a eu une), et autres petits problèmes qui font de l'ordre une organisation secrète.

De ma place, je peux fixer Dumbledore et Severus sans aucune restriction. Seul le fait que le blond qui doit se faire passer pour mon sorcier ait décidé de me gratter derrière les oreilles m'empêche de rester immobile. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, c'est une chose qui m'achève, je finis en extase écroulé sur le sol, et ça ce n'est pas très pratique quand on essaye de se faire passer pour une bestiole intimidante. Seb je vais te tuer dès qu'on en aura fini.

Finalement, après un temps que je n'ai pas réussi à mesurer (extase, vous vous souvenez ?), la salle commence à se vider. Décidant qu'il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire prendre pour un chat de salon, je m'éloigne de Seb en grognant lorsqu'il tente de ramener sa main derrière mes oreilles. Non c'est non ! Merde quoi ! J'ai besoin d'être concentré pour faire ce que je vais faire, alors non, pas de gratouilles.

Avant que Papy citron s'en aille, je me place devant la porte, bloquant son passage. De même que celui de Seb et de Severus. Ça m'arrange en fait, je vais peut-être pouvoir en tirer un support psychologique… Mouai, peut-être pas en fait. Vu qu'ils sont tous les trois complètement dans le noir…ou presque.

« - Nicolas ? Tu veux quelque chose ? » Demande le vieux.

« -Parce que vous croyez vraiment que si je voulais vous emmerder je le ferais en m'asseyant simplement devant une porte ?

-Il a un point. »Nous fait remarquer Severus. Je savais bien que je l'aimais pour quelque chose.

Je vérifie que la porte soit bien fermée, on sait jamais avec ces choses-là. Je lance un regard plein de sous-entendus vers le maître des potions, qui s'empresse de mettre des sorts de silence sur la pièce. Bien une bonne chose de faite, je peux entamer les choses sérieuses.

« -Bien, maintenant que je suis presque sûr que nous ne serons pas interrompus, j'ai plusieurs choses à voir avec vous…Enfin principalement avec Dumbledore, mais votre avis à tous nous sera sûrement utile pour prendre des décisions. »

Avec cette entrée en matière j'attire les regards curieux, ça tombe bien c'était le but.

« - Avec la « résurrection » de Voldemort nous avons les mains pleines, mais il y a une chose qui va nous faciliter la tâche dans l'éradication complète de cette menace ambulante. Dumbledore doit déjà se douter qu'il ne suffira pas d'un Avada pour pouvoir supprimer définitivement le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Les horcruxes…

-Oui, les horcruxes, mais si vous me laissiez finir, j'apprécierais. Donc les horcruxes, un exemple parfait des capacités les plus affreuses de la magie noire. Pour Seb, qui ne doit pas savoir de quoi nous parlons, les horcruxes sont, en gros, des morceaux d'âmes placés en général dans des objets inanimés. Le procédé est obscure, mais il nécessite de lancer un sort de la mort pour pouvoir placer le morceau de son âme qui se détache, dans l'objet choisie. Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est un procédé dangereux, pour la personne qui l'accomplit, comme pour l'entourage. Car un homme à qui il ne reste plus qu'un morceau d'âme n'est plus un homme. »

Je m'arrête là, et jette un regard au visage pâle et dégouté de Severus et Sebastian. Dumbledore lui, est grave mais pas surpris d'apprendre ce qu'il devait déjà savoir, il a l'air un peu inquiet sur le fait que je connaisse la procédure. Je reprends mon souffle, regarde fixement les trois hommes et continue dans mes explications.

« -Ainsi, Voldemort a créé des horcruxes, oui, au pluriel. Sa phobie de la mort est tel qu'il préfère mutiler son âme jusqu'au dernier morceau plutôt que de craindre la fin. Pour être plus exact, il en a produit sept. Le premier était un carnet, qui a été détruit il y a deux ans. J'ai rassemblé deux autres horcruxes, un pendentif appartenant à la famille de Serpentard, et un diadème de Serdaigle. Pour le moment ils sont en lieu sûr, pour éviter que l'influence des morceaux d'âme ne touche quelqu'un. Il en reste quatre autres à rassembler, mais pour cela il me faudrait vôtre aide.

-Comment cela ? Ne faudrait-il pas penser à détruire ce que nous avons déjà à portée de main ? »

Je remercie Seb de poser la question, parce qu'en fait, j'y avais pensé aussi, mais…c'est juste ultra galère.

-« Pas vraiment non, ces horcruxes ont encore une liaison avec Voldemort, les détruire maintenant signifierait indiquer au Seigneur des ténèbres que nous savons ce qui le garde en vie. Et cela le pousserait à déplacer les derniers horcruxes dont il est conscient. Le mieux serait de rassembler autant d'horcruxes possible avant de les détruire principalement en même temps. Si possible avant une bataille où sa présence sera obligatoire. Pour pouvoir porter le coup de grâce le plus rapidement possible.

-Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit au paravant ? Nous aurions pu empêcher sa résurrection, et ainsi éviter la mort de Diggory ! » Ça c'est Severus qui s'indigne…

« - Premièrement, parce que nous sommes arrivés pas très longtemps avant la dernière tache, et que le temps de rassembler les horcruxes l'évènement serait arrivé, et nous aurions tout de même perdu Diggory. Ensuite, si je vous dis qu'il est plus simple de mettre à terre une organisation terroriste lorsqu'elle a un chef que l'on peut abattre, vous me comprenez ? »

Regard blanc, presque bovin des trois sorciers. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un karma pareil.

« - J'explique, encore (j'ai l'impression de ne faire que cela). À la fin de la première guerre contre Voldemort, plusieurs mangemort ont été jugés, mais beaucoup d'entre eux ont échappé à la sentence, ou à l'arrestation, malgrè le fait qu'ils aient commis un certain nombre de crimes en solo. Si nous laissons Voldemort rassembler ses troupes, et que nous mettons à terre le chef de l'organisation, ici Voldemort, sur un champ de bataille. Nous avons plus de chance de voir ces mangemorts ne plus réagir correctement sans la présence presque rassurante d'une personne qui pourrait les protéger. De plus ils seront pour la plus part pris sur le fait, et avec la disparition imminente de Fudge de la scène politique, ils n'auront pas forcément les moyens nécessaires pour éviter cette fois ci la sentence.

-Et une fois que l'on aura rassemblé les horcruxes, comment devons-nous les détruire ? Ils seront forcément sous de puissants sorts de protection…

-Ca mon cher c'est assez simple pour cinq d'entre eux, il nous suffit quelque chose qui ai absorbé du venin de Basilic. Puisque c'est sensé détruire et tuer tout et n'importe quoi. On devrait s'en sortir.

-Pourquoi juste cinq ? Qui a-t-il de spécial avec les deux derniers ? »

…Merde, moi qui voulais éviter de l'annoncer maintenant. Dumbledore est un chieur ! Il ne pouvait pas évité de poser la question ? Et avec les regards qu'ils me lancent, impossible de ne pas répondre, forcément…

« - Eh bien… parmi les quatre qu'il nous faut rassembler, il y a la coupe de poufsouffle, la bague des Gaunt, Nagini, quoique, pour celui-ci je ne sais pas s'il l'a déjà créé, mais mieux vaut être prudent. Et le dernier… C'était un accident de la part de Voldemort, il n'en est donc pas conscient, enfin, pas pour le moment. Ainsi cet horcruxe est le moins protégé, mais…le plus problématique. Comment dire... J'ai dit que les horcruxes étaient en général des objets inanimés, il est possible que cela soit des animaux, car ils n'ont pas vraiment d'âme similaire à la nôtre. Et jusqu'à maintenant, aucun horcruxe n'a été créé avec un réceptacle humain. »

Je vois le visage de Dumbledore pâlir dangereusement, je crains presque qu'il nous fasse une crise cardiaque. Il a fait ses propres déductions, qui semblent justes…Je refuse de regarder Severus ou Sebastian, alors gardant les yeux fixés sur le mur du fond, je prends une grande inspiration et lâche la bombe.

« -Ce dernier Horcruxe est Harry Potter. »


End file.
